Vampire's hell
by Night temptations
Summary: Sakura Haruno, on her way home from a mission, is lost in the desert. A woman saves her. Two years later Sakura is back in Kohona and she's now a changed woman. Though still the same age as when she left. Sakura- Sasuke, Itachi, Neji.
1. Part one

**Yo Kyo here. Again I know you all hate me because I have not been updating, but come on you love me because of my awesome stories anyway. Plus Its not like I'm just not doing fanfic's It's that I'm busy with other things. Like writing new fanfics! Anyway I wanted to try another vampire fic. **

**I know you guys think they are over rated, but you guys all do highschool vamp fics, or in the least fics with Sasuke or the guys as vamps, what happened to the hot sexy Sakura as a vamp eh? So since not many of the vamp fics out there have Sakura as the vampire here you go test it out. **

**I like girls with power, not the weak girls who are always depending on a male to rescue them. Those girls are the hottest. So read this if you care. **

**Kyo**

**WARNING: I will tell you this now. If you are under sixteen you can not read this. This is rated M for a reason people. I will not put a warning in the story thats says in big flashing letters, I will warn you here. There is Lemon or sexual content in this story. All through it. If you do not want to read it then don't. I don't want any one coming and telling me after that I should have warned them about the sex, because I am now. **

**If you send me a message telling me that this was dirty then screw you because I'm warning you now. If you feel that this is not a fic for you then go away now. Leave this story. oh and Sasuke is OOC as well as most of the characters I try to keep them in character, but there only so much you can do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I own this Idea, so if you want to borrow it or something ask first. I don't mind letting people base there books off mine, just ask first. **

**Chapter one: ( I don't know if this will be in chapters yet or just a one shot, we will see. )**

_Sakura was sent on a mission to protect the sand village after an Akatsuki attack. After completing the mission Sakura was sent home. Of course you have to cross a desert to get to and from the Sand village. A day away from Suna a sand storm spins to life and pushes Sakura from her original direction. _

_Sakura only realizes she has been redirected after the storm stops. Lost in a desert Sakura is confused and slightly worried. She did not bring enough water or food to last more then two days. So the fight to find a way out of the desert or at least to safety started. _

_It of course ended rather quickly on the fifth day. Sakura had sent out flares, she had done everything imaginable to survive and be rescued. She hated feeling weak and useless waiting for some one to recuse her, but Sakura had no choice. She was out of food, out of water, and out of time. _

_At mid-day it was the hottest. Sakura's mouth felt as if she has gulped down two buckets of sand. She wondered if her blood was drying up to under all this heat. Perhaps it was just boiling under her skin. Maybe thats was what called the woman to her. Looking back Sakura did wonder if it was that or simply something else. _

_Sakura found herself laying on her back in the hot sand. She looked up at the sky and laughed softly and weakly. She was going to die and there was nothing she could do. She was a Ninja and instead of dying like a normal shinobi she was going to die in a desert. Most likely a few miles from Suna. Sakura was going to look like a fool to all of Kohona and Suna. Though she would be a dead fool. _

_Suddenly a cool shade blocked her from the suns evil rays. Sakura tried to focus her eyes on the source of the shade but she couldn't really make it out. It was a person shaped blob and before Sakura could feel excitement at the fact someone had found her she realized maybe it was just too late. _

_The blob leaned closer peering into her eyes. Sakura can feel the cool brush of silky hair along her face and neck as the person leans closer. She can now see that the blob is covered in a thick material that covered pretty much all of the persons body. It would be hot of course, but it would be better then the sun burn Sakura was currently barring._

_The figure also had bright red hair. Hair the color of crimson. The color of Garra's hair. The color of blood. It was a female and Sakura could only tell this because the woman started speaking to her. At fist the words made no sense then Sakura could understand them. _

" _Your going to die soon." The woman said. Sakura of course knew that. She couldn't help but feel so tired right now. The cool shade the woman was creating for her felt so nice Sakura just wanted to fall asleep. _

" _Do you want to die?" She thought about that question. Did she want to die? Right now it seemed like a good plan, but in the back of her mind something told her it would be the easy way out. _

_Sakura though about all the things she had accomplished in her life. Then she thought of all the things she had not. She had not seen so many things she had dreamed of seeing. She wanted to see Naruto become Hokage. She wanted to see Hinata finally confess to Naruto. She wanted to see Sasuke...happy. _

_In all her life, all Sakura ever did was try to make other people happy. She had spent most of her childhood chasing Sasuke. She spent most of her ninja life trying to make him happy, then the rest of it trying to find him and get stronger for Naruto and Sasuke sake. _

_Sakura realized that if she did not become stronger she would never be anything but a bother to her two teammates. She became strong. She became the most prized kunoichi in the village hidden in the leaves. She was the most powerful Medic nin and she had surpassed Tsunade-sama herself, yet she was going to die in a freaking desert after all of that. After all that hard work. _

_After all her life spent helping other people. When had she ever had time to help herself? She had always been trying to make someone or another happy. She had always smiled for everyone even though she felt so helpless and weak inside. So why did she have to die this way? Why did it all have to end here? She had so many things she still wanted..no needed to do. _

_Sasuke was still not happy. She had vowed, if not to accomplish any of her own dreams, but to make Sasuke's dreams come true. He was still with Orochimaru. He was still unhappy. And he was still missing from Kohona, thus making Naruto sad and she couldn't have any of that either. _

_Sakura decided right then she could not die here. Even if she was on the brink of death she would somehow find a way to live. For Naruto and Sasuke. For Kakashi and Sai. For the village and for....herself. _

_The woman finally spoke again after the long silence. Sakura had almost forgotten the woman was there standing above her giving her shade. _

" _Would you rather die young one? Or would you rather be born again?" The question confuses Sakura. Born again? What did that mean? She had no clue, but she knew one thing. It was better then death. _

" _I want to live." Sakura said. _

_That was when Sakura's eyes finally focused enough to see the womans face. The pale pale skin, and those smiling rose red lips. Though more importantly, the crimson eyes looking down at her. _

_Sakura's vision blurred and she couldn't be sure if it was because her time was up, or if the woman's eyes were making it happen. Perhaps she had a kekkei genki like Sasuke. She wasn't sure but what ever was happening she was passing out. Or maybe this was death? It felt so cold...so good. _

_Maybe death wouldn't be so bad then?_

**Two years later**

Sakura had been away from the village for two years and four weeks. She had not sent word to them, or went to see any of her friends in all that time. She had basically died that day. To all the world. She has been as the woman said. Born again. Though not literally. She was still Sakura, just with a few added things.

When Sakura had woke that night she had briefly wondered if all she had saw and heard had been a dream. Then she knew it wasn't when she realized she was now in a cave. The woman had returned moments later and introduced herself not by name, but by race. She was a Pure blood vampire.

Sakura had just looked at her like she were insane but then the woman told her to look not with her mind, but her eyes. Sakura looked at the woman when she did she knew the woman was different. At first Sakura just humored the crazy woman by agreeing with her, but as the woman started speaking and telling her about the vampire kind. Sakura found the story more and more believable.

Vampire existing for centuries, but sleeping away most of the time. Vampires grew bored of human life sometimes and so they went into a deep sleep for years at a time. The woman told her that she had just woke from her eight year sleep. She said Sakura had been the first person she came across. The first meal.

Sakura had not found marks on her neck, but the woman said they would have healed. Considering Sakura was now a vampire too. First Sakura didn't want to believe her but as she assessed herself she realized she had changed. She could no longer use her chakra, she could see that she had healed all the wounds, all the burns from the sun and the desert heat.

Sakura knew she was changed. Reborn as something different. As a vampire.

The woman had told her that she would need blood to survive like any other vampire. She would be sensitive to the sun but it would not kill her. She was immortal to any injury. All injury, but ones other vampires caused.

Sakura had spent a month with the woman learning all she could about her new nature. She had went into villages with the woman and hunted. She didn't feel particularly bad for drinking the villagers blood, because she did not hurt them. She gave them pleasure. Like the woman had said she would with her bite.

A vampire's bite causes pleasure unless the vampire wishes to cause pain. The woman showed her how to erase memories and use her new abilities. At the end of their month together the woman had told Sakura not to go back to her own village for a while.

Wait to learn better control, for ninja were harder to control then normal human. Sakura agreed and so she spent well over two years away from her friends and her home. She taught herself things to get by, and she learned even more of her vampire nature.

She also found she could still heal people, just not with chakra. It took a lot out of her to heal humans, and ninja she came across but after a while she taught herself control. Control she perfected and honed so then she could return to the village she use to call home.

**Month's later **

Sakura stood in front of her old village. She had changed a great deal in looks. Even though she would remain eighteen forever. Her hair had grown. Which proved that even though she could not age since she was turned, her hair and nails could still grow. Of course Sakura also learned she could not cut her hair. Her body treated a cut like a wound even if it was to her hair, it regrew what she cut it. So her hair was now almost to her knees. She wore it down today.

It flowed over her black trench coat and pale skin. Her jade eyes were not innocent any longer, they were jaded with what life had thrown at her and what death had shown her. Technically she was dead. A dead human, but a undead vampire.

Under her trench coat she wore a sword. Regardless of being a vampire and able to kill with her hands and fangs alone, Sakura sometimes did not want to get that dirty. So a sword was more practical. It was strapped to her hip inside the trench coat that hit her mid-calf.

The clothes she wore underneath the coat were normal ones. Okay maybe not normal but they were clothes. A black shirt that reminded her of Sai's when she bought it. A fishnet shirt covered the exposed skin the shirt did not conceal. Her pants were black and long. It was practical. What sort of vampire jumps around in a short skirt? So pants it was.

Over all she had not changed all that much, but at yet the same time everything about her had changed.

The village had not changed so much in the time she was gone. The only thing different was the people. New people and older versions of the not so new people.

Sakura walked through the gates of Kohona with out a panic. The guards she had never met anyway, so they would not know her. She made it to the Hokage tower with out incident. Only when she knocked on the door and walked in did all hell break lose. Not really.

Tsunade-sama looked much older then when Sakura had last seen her but Sakura didn't blame the woman one bit. The woman had bottles of _Sake_ lined up everywhere. Most empty though Sakura could smell some still had sake in them. The woman was buried in paperwork as usual.

Though the thing that was different was that Tsunade was not alone in her office. Kakashi stood in the room back turned to Sakura and facing the Hokage. Tsunade looked around Kakashi to see who had intruded and her eyes about popped out. She looked down at the _Sake_ she was drinking and tossed it out the window. Perhaps thinking it was making her see things that she couldn't possibly see.

" Hey Kakashi can you see that?" Tsunade asked pointing to Sakura. Kakashi flipped around and his eyes went wide.

" Yes... Tsunade-sama." Kakashi choked out.

" Sakura." Tsunade said and then before Tsunade could even stand to go to her Kakashi crushed her in a huge hug. Sakura let him. The sweet smell of blood teasing her nose as he crushed her to his body. Oh he smelled very good. Sakura in hailed his scent, but didn't dare wrap her arms around him.

She already had trouble now restraining her fangs.

" Sakura where have you been! We thought you were dead!" Tsunade yelled scolding her. Sakura could smell the salt water however and a brief glance told Sakura what she smelt had been the woman's tears. Kakashi's too.

" A sand storm caught me off guard. I was lost for almost a month in the desert. A woman found me and I had to pay her back before I could come home. She would not let me contract any of you." Sakura lied mostly. Though some of the story was true.

She couldn't tell them she was a vampire. They wouldn't believe her or they would fear her if they did. She wanted neither so she just kept quiet.

" We thought....thought you were dead." Tsunade said trying not to cry. Hokage's do not cry.

" I am very sorry." Sakura bowed. The two shinobi noticed immediately there was something different with Sakura but of course it had been two years and some odd months. Of course they were not going to say anything right when they got their once thought dead student back. They were just glad to have her back.

" If you do not mind Hokage-sama, I would very much like to rest." She said. Tsunade looked started.

" Oh...of course Sakura. Your house was however sold. Perhaps one of your old friends will allow you to live with them for the time being, until we can get you you a new house. Your friends should still have most of your things. Naruto has the most." Tsunade said slightly concerned.

" I have your furniture in my house Sakura. Tell me where your staying and I'll have it moved there." Kakashi said. Sakura bowed again.

" Thank you very much." Sakura said and when she rose again Tsunade didn't want to dismiss her but did. Sakura turned and walked out.

Kakashi looked to the Hokage.

" There is something different about her." Tsunade said tapping her chin.

" She seems different then our old cheerful Sakura. I haven't once she she came in see her smile. She has the eyes of a shinobi." Kakashi said. Eyes too old for her.

" Watch her." Tsunade said. She wasn't suspicious of her student, just concerned. What had really happened those two years she has been gone?

When they had not heard from Sakura, after what seemed like a very simple mission, Tsunade had all Suna and Kohona searching for her. They had not found even a trace of the pink haired girl. Now she suddenly shows up so very different? Was it really Sakura? If so why was she so different?

**XXX**

Sakura had to admit Kohona changed more then she had thought. More buildings had been added. Another school had been built over the old academy. A lot of other shops had opened up and a lot of her favorites had been taken down. It was certainly different. She wondered what her old friends lives were like now.

Sakura did not need to eat human food any longer but she went to Ichiraku Ramen to see if she could find Naruto. She wanted to see him again. He was one of her reasons for living. Well for living as a vampire now. She couldn't ask Naruto to stay in his home, it was small enough for him alone. She would have to find another. Hinata perhaps?

The Hyuuga Estate was certainly large enough. Though Sakura wasn't sure how well her control would be like with that many people so close. Sakura had never slept or stayed near so many humans for too long a time. Fearing what control she had she figured perhaps she could just stay in the Uchiha compound. The Uchiha wasn't using it. For all she knew he was off doing god knows what with the slut he was wondering all over the five nations with.

A bigger problem then where she would stay was what she would eat, or rather who. She could take blood from some sap on the streets but the village was filled with Ninja. She could and probably would be caught. She could take from the hospital's bank, but they needed that blood more then she did.

As she thought she walked. When she came to the Ramen stand she spotted not only Blond hair but also Black. Sakura frowned. That build was male, and that hair was similar. Sasuke came back while she was missing? Well how pleasant of him.

The old man at the Ramen stand about had a heart attack on the spot when he saw her approach. She touched a hand to the back of Sasuke's neck and then Naruto's. She leaned down and whispered in both ears at once.

" Who gave you the right to come back with out me here?" She asked Sasuke then to Naruto she whispered.

" Ramen is very bad for you." They both jerked in their seats and flipped around so fast after she removed her hands that they almost hit her in the head. Thankfully she was faster then that and moved out of the way so indeed of them hitting her, they hit each other in the head. They both groaned and clutched their foreheads as they looked back at her.

She stood with a hand on her hip. She looked at both boys, well they weren't boys any more she supposed. They were both twenty. She was stuck at eighteen. She wondered how long she could stay here before they realized she wasn't aging. Perhaps she could tell them she learned the same Jutsu as Tsunade and could stay as young as she wanted with it. Could work.

Sasuke didn't look much different. He was broader of course. Taller, and his hair was a little longer. He slightly resembled his elder brother now. Though it could just be because his Sharingan was on.

Naruto on the other hand had really grew into his looks. His hair also grew longer and resembled his long dead fathers. His eyes were still the most beautiful blue. They were still bright but the innocence in them had long faded. But Sakura could swear as she looked into them she saw some of the innocence return.

They both wore different clothes, though Sasuke's still dark. At least it wasn't that hideous butt bow any more.

Naruto wore black also. A long red and white trench coat thing over him like Sakura's black was. Their head bands in place.

They both gave her equal stares of shock. Their injury forgotten as they looked at her. A friend who had been missing for two years. Thought dead. Returning. Here and now.

Sasuke was the first to recover his face he shut his dropped jaw and cleared his throat to speak but Naruto recovered faster and suddenly launched himself at Sakura. Sakura caught the hug and let him swing her around. She made a pained face as the scent of his blood and his skin floated into her nose. She felt her eyes shifting color and closed them and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder. She lightly gripped his arms, which were huge. She didn't want to wrap her arms around him just in case.

He set her on the ground and when he pulled back his eyes were filled with tears. She could smell them not see them, for her eyes were still closed. Now that he wasn't as close she could breathe lighter and she opened her still green eyes.

" Sakura-chan where have you been! We th...thought you ...thought you..." He couldn't finish the sentence his throat closed and he choked on his tears.

Sakura looked at Naruto and sighed.

" It is a long story. One to be shared later. Now. Why are you here?" She asked turning to Sasuke. He went perfectly still having her jade eyes on his. He felt like a pain just went through his chest. His throat too felt closed but he spoke anyway, some how managing not to sound too...emotional.

" I returned a month after you went missing Sakura." He said. Her pink brow's went together in confusion. Sasuke couldn't help but think how beautiful she had become. So much more then the last time he had seen her. He truly did like long hair on woman. It fitted Sakura so well.

" I see." She said and nodded. She then looked back to Naruto then back to Sasuke again.

" Sasuke." She said his name. The way she said it rolled off her tongue and made Sasuke want to shiver. Why was her voice so sinful to him? Was it because her voice was huskier? Was it because it wasn't so high or loud? Wait...why was she so different?

She seemed so....emotionless. She looked so...wait why was she looking at him like she was waiting on him to speak? Oh.

" Yes?" He had forgotten she had spoken to him.

" Do you mind if I stay in the Uchiha manor until I find a proper house?" He went still again. The only person who had ever lived in his house since the massacre, had been him.

" Fine." He said and turned away from her eyes. Wondering why one earth he had said yes to her. Maybe it had been her eyes. Something in her eyes told him to say yes. And he had. He glared into his cold bowl of Ramen and then looked back slightly to see Naruto hugging her again.

She seemed like she were in pain. Why he couldn't understand. She looked right at Sasuke and he could have sworn he saw her eyes change to scarlet like his Sharingan. That however was not possible so he just pushed it off for tiredness. He and Naruto had just got back from a mission a few hours ago. While Kakashi went to Tsunade for the mission report, Naruto had dragged him to Ichiraku.

When Naruto pulled away Sakura's face was blank again.

" Sasuke." His name again. Sasuke flinched at the shiver that went up his spine. Sasuke knew what hormones were, he just ignored them. He had a goal of course to accomplish, but he couldn't make himself go find a woman to bare his children.

They had to deal with Sakura's death. Well she wasn't dead now, but they had thought she was. Besides Sasuke just could make himself go find a girl. He had planned on asking Sakura when he returned. She always seemed to want to make him happy. Something Sasuke couldn't quite understand, but he was going to try to make her happy. Of course things never go as he wanted them to so when he came back Sakura had not been here.

Of course since they had been looking for her for a year he had no time, then the constant missions team seven was put on to try to get their minds off Sakura's death...he never had time.

Besides all that no one was available. All the female kunoichi his age were off limits. He of course would not marry any one who was not ninja. Tenten was with the bug eyes freak Lee. Hinata Hyuuga was with the other bug freak, Shino. Ino, not that he would even go for her, was with the dog freak Kiba.

All females were taken. Besides the sand girl, Garra's sister or whatever, was with Shikamaru. No other kunoichi were left. Besides Sakura was the only one who he would accept.

" Is he having problems today?" Sasuke heard Sakura ask Naruto. Sasuke realized she spoke of him. He had yet again not answered her.

" You know he was fine before you came." To any one else that would have sounded like Naruto didn't want her here, but the dobe was just being truthful. It was just Sakura was back. He couldn't help but need time to think things through here.

" I see." Sakura said and for the first time her lips twitched into a smirk. Sasuke couldn't help the slight blush the moved up his neck. He of course turned away before any one could see it. Well everyone but the old man behind the counter in Ichiraku.

" Teme?" Naruto asked leaning down to look at Sasuke's face. Sasuke turned away quickly. Trying to make the blush fade. He was a twenty year old dang it! He should blush just because a beautiful woman smirked! Sasuke of course was not embarrassed to say Sakura was beautiful. He had never seen such a beautiful kunoichi.

" What do you want?" Sasuke asked snapping at the blond as his blush faded enough not to be noticeable, but as he turned he could swear Sakura still noticed it. She stared at him with a raised brow. Another blush threatened but he pushed this one down.

" I wanted to know if you would show me where I will be resting. I would like to do such now." Sakura spoke oddly. Proper? No Sakura was always like that....but...just different. He pushed the thoughts away and stood paying for his Ramen and Naruto's because the blond would other wise forget again.

" Not fair! I want to stay too!" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke. Sasuke's eye twitched.

" No way dobe." Naruto pouted. Sakura frowned at Naruto.

" Maybe later." She said softly. Dare Sasuke say it?... She said it almost... sexy? No couldn't be...must be his mind playing tricks on him, but then Naruto's must be too because he turned a bright cherry red.

" Saku..Sakura-chan!" He said shocked. Sasuke shook his head at the idiots embarrassment, though he was just a little too. Sakura was certainly different.

" Come on." Sasuke said stuffing his hands in his pockets. He walked in the direction of the Uchiha manor and He had to look back to see if the pink haired woman followed. He couldn't feel her chakra. Was she just that good at blocking it? Maybe.

Some how Sakura had gotten rid of the blond dobe. A miracle indeed.


	2. Part two

**Uchiha manor. **

Sasuke was unsure where to put Sakura. Not that he didn't have thousands of places to put her. It was just where would he put her. Would he let her stay in another of the houses or would she stay in his house with...him? Would that be to much? Would she think less of him if he put her in his house?

" Kakashi will bring over my things so there is no need to put me in a room with your families furniture." Sasuke winced. She looked over at him.

" Do you mind living with me?" He asked straight forward. Sakura blinked at him once, twice. Yeah she was going to be insulted or something now. He braced for it.

" That will be fine." She said indifferently. Sasuke looked at her with slight shock. Okay who was this and what did she do with the old Sakura?

" Then just find one of the rooms and you can have it. Just don't use the one at the end of the hall. It was my parents room." Sasuke said as they walked into the house. They took off their shoes and Sasuke left Sakura to find her own room. There were four other rooms other then his parents. One of which had been his, and one Itachi's.

The other two, well one had been his fathers study, and the other the guest room.

Sasuke went to his bedroom to clean up. He would probably then ask if Sakura needed anything. He had never had any one stay with him before. To him it felt like they were married. He glared at the floor as he walked to his room. He didn't hear Sakura move away but when he turned back she was gone from his sight.

Sakura looked at the hall, in which held three rooms. She had dismissed the other hall way. The other two bed rooms one of course being the parents bedroom Sasuke had told her not to go into and the guest room. She knew it was the guest room because it smelled weird.

Sakura knew the first room was Sasuke's she had seen him go into it when she had went of to search the house.

She did not want a room next to Sasuke's. It would be hard enough with the house and the entire compound smelling like old blood. She didn't want to smell Sasuke's blood either. So the room across Sasuke's was out. It had to be a old study most like his fathers. The last room was the last one in the hall and probably the last bedroom. So she chose it. Plus it didn't smell like old blood. It smelled dusty but oddly clean.

Sakura however knew no one had ever opened the door in many years. Maybe Sasuke had never opened the bedroom at all. Which could only mean it was Itachi's old room. She didn't know Itachi Uchiha very well. She knew that he only killed his clan because it is what the Elders asked him to do. Itachi was innocent of any real crime other then following the orders of insane Elders.

How did she know this? Because she came across Itachi Uchiha once in her travels. She had fed from him actually. Not that he would really remember. She had taken information out of his head. He had planned his own death and was now in hiding from the world. He was going blind.

Sakura had taken pity on the eldest Uchiha. He could never tell Sasuke a seal had been placed on him preventing him from telling anyone. Sakura of course removed the seal which took a lot of her power by the way. You try unsealing a Jutsu when you no longer have any chakra. Sakura could of course use what seemed like Jutsu. She could control the weather and wind.

Perhaps it is because she died in the desert that the powers she received were cooler ones. Not fire or earth. The woman who turned her into a vampire, told her every vampire was different. Some could not have any other powers except the normal ones. Though some vampires were gifted and could control elements. Sakura was one of the gifted not only having one extra power but two, considering controlling wind and controlling the weather are two different things.

So Sakura could make it seem like she controlled the two things by a Jutsu. She could also still have super strength and move like a ninja. Though there were things she could do now that no ninja could, but now was not the time to get into that.

Sakura had left Itachi alone after she erased his memories. He had faked his death and so even Sasuke thought he was really dead. Though Sakura had learned Itachi would never hurt his brother. She had read from Sasuke's mind briefly that now that Itachi was dead he felt like his whole life had been pointless. He wished Itachi was still alive.

Two Uchiha being better then one. Maybe over time Itachi would show himself to Sasuke again. Though over time Itachi could likely go blind. His vision was already bad enough. If Itachi ever came to Sasuke she would help heal his eyes and prove his innocence. Because no one deserves to be blamed for something he was ordered to do. A ninja always does what they are told.

Sakura sort of wished to see the elder Uchiha again. His blood tasted good. It was filled with power and lingering sorrow, and pain. It tasted a lot better then the blood she had taken from the normal humans.

His scent also smelled good. She liked the wood scent with blood. It was wild and she liked that. She flushed slightly. Now was so not the time to rethink previous blood donors. Specially not when she was now going to be living with his younger brother and in his room.

Sakura straightened her shoulders and stepped up to the door. She turned the knob and ducked suddenly as kunai suddenly flew at her. She looked into the room as they stuck into the wall yards away. The room was set up with traps. Wonderful. Sakura shut herself in the room and walked around setting off traps and or finding and then disarming them.

When she was finished she showered and sat on the bed. It was a little dusty in the room but it still held Itachi's wood scent. Plus the room didn't have the scent of blood in it.

Besides the dust the room was fairly clean. Forgotten scrolls and books on the book shelf. A desk and a bed. A dresser and then a closet. That was it. The room had no window which was a good thing. The sheets were black with the Uchiha crest on the top. There was a faded spot on the wooden floor as if he had spent his time pacing that spot a lot.

A lot to think about; Sakura figured.

When she dusted the room, and cleaned it from it's years of un-use , she walked out of the room. When she opened the door again a shuriken- she somehow missed- sliced open her cheek. It had almost hit her neck. Blood ran down her cheek, but the wound healed. She sighed.

Sakura took the kunai and shuriken now embedded in the wall and carried them to the kitchen. She was going to go out and buy more clothes and things she would need, but she wanted a glass of water first. Perhaps that would help the hunger she felt. She would have to feed tonight, but perhaps she could put it off longer.

She still wasn't sure what she would do. This is a ninja village she would get caught. So she was at loss of what to do. Maybe coming home had been a bad idea after all.

Sakura turned into the kitchen to find Sasuke. He looked up from the table and a scroll. She raised a brow at him.

" Did you find a room?" He asked and then noticed the blood.

" What happened?" He asked standing and coming over to her like a nervous husband. She wanted to laugh at that thought.

" I healed the wound Sasuke it's fine." She said a little irritated. She was hungry and didn't know what to do about feeding that hunger.

" How.." She cut him off.

" Itachi's room was set up with traps of all sorts. I disarmed them all but I guess I missed one." She said and set the kunai and the shuriken on the counter. He grabbed a wash rag and handed it to her. She wiped the blood from her cheek and nodded her thanks.

" I'm going out." She said to him. He frowned.

" Where?" He asked. She raised an eye brow at him. He looked a little embarrassed but shrugged at her. As if saying sorry but I want to know.

" I need to buy clothing and other things. I will be back before dawn." Sasuke's mouth dropped. Before the morning? It was only five in the after noon. She planned on being out that long? He was about to say something but she was already gone.

He hadn't expected her to chose Itachi's room. He didn't mind. Itachi was dead after all. He didn't know it was booby trapped though. Of course he had never even been inside his brothers room before or after the massacre.

**XXX**

Sakura wondered the streets. It was turning to dusk outside now. She had spent most of the day just wondering town seeing what had changed. She ran into a few of her old friends. It seemed like everyone was dating someone or another. At least all her old girl friends were. Ino was with Kiba. Tenten was shockingly with Lee. - Sakura was glad Lee found someone else to love- The most surprising of all was Hinata with Shino. Sakura knew the girl had liked Naruto for the longest time, so why did she give up on him?

Sakura would never understand it. Sakura knew she was not acting like her old self, but that Sakura had died along with her human self. Sakura was no longer the same person any more. She still wanted to make her friends happy, but it seemed like they were doing just fine on their own.

Sasuke seemed, well not sad at least. He seemed more....emotional then he ever had before. He even blushed once or twice. She wondered why he was being so different now. Though Sakura couldn't say it was weird, considering she had changed too.

Naruto didn't seem sad. Sakura just had to make sure they stayed happy. Then she wouldn't have a reason to live any more. This new existence. Being a vampire... Sakura had not known then what she had been signing up for. It was a difficult life, yet Sakura knew it was worth it.

She doubted that sometimes, more so now. Sasuke and Naruto everyone else too seemed fine. They were happy to see her again yet they didn't seem all that sad with out her. Was she even meant to be here in the village any more? Could she live here when she knew she no longer belonged?

Sakura had at first kept her headband. Then after the first few months of being a vampire realized she was unfit to have it any more. She started wearing it attached to her belt. Then one day she lost it. Sakura didn't know where it had gone but she wasn't too worried about it. What use was it to her any more anyway?

She could no longer be an Ninja and she was no longer able to be one. She wondered more then once in the short time she returned to Kohona if she really should have returned. If she really should have chose to live in the desert.

Though if she wouldn't have she would have never seen Sasuke again. Or her friends as happy as they are now. A sudden picture of Itachi Uchiha popped into her mind. She frowned as she remembered that night. It happened almost a year after she was turned into a vampire. She had been wondering close to a near by village tempted to go in a take blood from a villager. It was in Mist if she remember correctly. Sakura did not want to go into the village per say because it was a ninja village.

She had not fed from a ninja yet. She was nervous and hesitant to do so. Ninja were more dangerous then normal humans. Not that one could really kill her but still she was more worried about them then herself. What if she had to hurt them to restrain them? She had been in a tree just outside the village, when the Uchiha appeared.

_**Flash back**_

_Sakura sighed heavily. What was she going to do? Go to another village? A smaller one? It would take to long. She had not feed in so long it seemed like. She was just going to have to wait until someone ventured out of the village then. _

_Oh course the first one that came out of the village had to be an Akatsuki. Sakura was shocked at first to see the red clouds across the long black cloak. It took her a little time to realize she was no longer a ninja and didn't have to worry about the Akatsuki any more. _

_Sakura decided that if she had to practice drinking from a ninja why not one of the Akatsuki? Oh course Sakura couldn't see who the male was, because of the straw hat he wore. She could however tell it was male by the scent he put off in the wind. A strong male scent, and the smell of the forest. He smelt wild and it interested her and made her all the more hungry. _

_Sakura could not tell who it was until she jumped down in front of him. He just looked at her as she suddenly stopped in his way. When he raised his eyes Sakura was pushed with the feeling of familiarity. She first thought Sasuke, then realized it was his brother Itachi. The brother she had only seen a few times before. _

_He didn't seem to recognize her. Of course she had not been very important at that time when they met so he probably wouldn't. He didn't say a word just waited for her to say something. To tell him what she wanted. _

" _Itachi Uchiha. Would you mind coming with me for a moment?" She figured she couldn't just jump him. It seemed vulgar to do so, plus he was a ninja and would probably take it as the attack it was and defend himself. Not good to startle a ninja after all. _

_He inclined his head in a yes. She was surprised. She didn't know he could be so … obedient. She figured he would refuse her. Though maybe he was just more talkative with Sasuke. Most likely. _

_Sakura walked a little ways in the woods surrounding the village. The fog that constantly surrounded the land was thicker tonight, but Sakura had no trouble seeing. She stopped walking by a large tree. He stopped also, feet away. _

" _What do you want from me kunoichi?" He asked. His voice was deeper then Sasuke's though he was older of course it would be. He was looking into her eyes and he seemed a little puzzled why she was looking into his eyes so carelessly too. Though his face betrayed nothing._

_A vampire thing probably. She could tell his emotions, even though he did not let them betray him at all. She could smell his confusion it was weird. She hadn't gotten use to it yet, though this was the first time she ever spoke to any one really. The first person she spoke to from her old life. _

" _I am not longer a kunoichi." She answered automatically. He seemed more curious then confused now, though his face, his eyes, and his body gave none of this away. _

" _Then what do you want with me?" He asked. She thought it was a bit rude to not even ask her name, or at least say her name. She had said his name. Wasn't he curious to why she knew him? Though it was hard not to know who he was after all he had quite the reputation._

" _I want to take your blood." She said straightforward. Might as well tell him he wasn't going to remember anyway. A little emotion peaked through his eyes. They seemed surprised? Maybe she wasn't too sure. The emotions she scented were to mixed to sort out. _

" _For what purpose?" He asked. My he was being talkative. _

" _To drink." She said simply. There emotion peaked and his blank mask broke. He stared at her with surprise and mild shock. Well that certainly wasn't what she was expecting. _

" _Your reasons do not interest me. You will have to use force, for I will not give my blood willingly." He said. She could tell he was of course curious even though he said he wasn't. _

_She moved quickly ending up behind him, though he could probably not feel her, let alone see where she had gone. She had moved too fast even for his Sharingan. _

_He went perfectly still. Sakura wrapped an arm around his waist and jerked him back. He went to move around to get out of her grip but her fangs struck faster. He jerked when she bit him. Sakura had a slight panic enter her mind, when she realized she would be giving Sasuke's older brother a great deal of pleasure by taking his blood. She of course could not blush with out the blood she would soon take in from Uchiha Itachi, so even though she was slightly embarrassed no one would tell. _

_Itachi's arms gripped her arm the one around his chest. The other he left at his waist. His fingers dug into her skin. If she had been human again she would have bruised at the strength he was gripping her. She could tell he was fighting the pleasure he felt from her bite. He fought like no other had. _

_For the first time Sakura felt like this in a way was rape. She felt dirty and she hated herself at the same time. Who was she to force pleasure onto those who did not want it? Who was she to take blood from those who did not allow it? _

_She of course didn't not pull her mouth away from the sudden blood rushing down her throat. How could she? She had not fed in days. There had been no opportunities before this. She knew she should have found someone, but she could not and now Itachi Uchiha was paying for that mistake. _

_A soft sound come from the male in her hold and it startled her enough for her grip to loosen. He used that leverage to jerk away from her. He fell un-coolly onto his butt on the ground in front of her. His hat falling off. His hand coming up to his neck. Eyes wild and confused as he looked up at her. _

_Those scarlet sharingan eyes went wide as he saw her fangs and her own scarlet eyes. Vampire eyes that went red when she was under blood lust. He opened his mouth then shut it. He opened it and spoke. His voice was so low that Sakura felt a slight shiver at the husk of that mans sinful voice. _

" _What are you?" He asked. Sakura knew this was a rare moment indeed for the Uchiha. _

" _I am Sakura Haruno and I am a vampire." She said and then knelt and pulled him to her again. This time he did not struggle. Maybe he was just in shock she didn't know. for sure. His blood tasted sweeter then the first time she had tasted it. Perhaps because she had been so thirsty before it didn't matter it was blood. _

_Now that she calmed enough, she could taste how different it was from the other humans blood she tasted. Be it because he was the first shinobi she drank from or be it that his blood was just sweeter then most, she wasn't sure. _

_This time she wasn't as surprised when another sound came from him. She could tell it was one of pleasure. He was trying not to make any sounds, but she could tell how hard it was for him. It was then that she looked into his mind and found the truths and lies that lay there. Then thats when she broke the seal on him and then she pulled away. _

_His eyes were dazed as he looked at her with now onyx eyes. Eyes more like Sasuke's now then ever. He was breathing just a little heavy of course that was normal. She had not only take a good deal of blood from him, or caused him pleasure from her bite, but she had broken a seal on his mind. Now she would erase his memory of her. _

_She looked into his eyes and wondered if he could even see her clearly. She knew his eyes were going bad. He was going blind and if he kept using the sharingan he would be blind in a couple more years. She wondered if he could even see with out the sharingan on. Sakura felt pity, but also regret that this shinobi had to go through so much pain, and sorrow just because of an order. _

_Sakura left Uchiha Itachi under the large tree and moved on. She could not linger any more. _

_**End flash back. **_

Sakura had wound up back to the Uchiha compound with out really wanting to go back there. It was full dark now. It seemed she was not going to feed tonight. Though she realized more now after remembering the time she fed off Itachi. She knew how dangerous it was to put off feeding. Though tonight would have to do. She was suddenly tired. It had been a long few days.

Mentally and physically. She had not slept or eaten in days. Thus she needed rest at least. Maybe tomorrow she would have better luck finding a meal.

**XXX**

The next few days were torture for Sakura. Tsunade had not found a house for Sakura to stay in and Sakura's hunger was getting the better of her. The entire town smelled like fresh blood, a meal waiting to happen. Even the manor she lived in now had the old smell of blood still lingering no doubt from the massacre. Of course it wasn't so much the old blood driving Sakura nuts but the new blood a few rooms down.

Sakura wondered how long it would take for her to attack someone or go mad, which ever came first.

Today Kakashi had asked her to come train with the rest of them in the old training field, like old times. Sakura wanted to refuse of course because that would only end in pain. They would learn she was no longer a ninja if she made even one false move.

If she moved too fast, or if her eyes turned red or her fangs popped out. Yet she couldn't say no because that would cause even more suspicion. She wondered if it was worth it just to get out of training with ninja.

As she stood on the training field she waited for Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke. Of course she had gotten here earlier then the others. She knew Kakashi would most likely be as late as Naruto. It was what it was like when they were younger, and yet they all proved her wrong again.

Kakashi was the first person to come to the field. Next was Naruto and last Sasuke. It was reversed. They all looked at her expectingly. She still wore the sword at her hip under a black trench coat. She wore a red shirt with black fishnet over it. Black pants hid her legs from too much damage from the sun.

The sun of course did not affect vampire badly but after a while it grew irritating. So the less skin showing for the sun to burn, the better. They were of course looking at her funny. Who wore so much clothing to train? But she couldn't help that. She at least tied her long hair back at the nape of her neck.

Her jade eyes were cold and emotionless as she looked at the three in front of her. Naruto was grinning ear to ear at the chance to fight Sasuke and train with Sakura-chan, Kakashi seemed focused today. She could read in his mind that Tsunade told him to watch her.

It seemed Sakura was not as careful as she hoped she had been. Her eyes locked onto her old sensei's. They stared at each other for a long while until Sasuke spoke.

" Are we going to stand here or what?" He asked a little irritated. They had been standing here for five minutes now saying and doing nothing. At that Kakashi looked away from her eyes and to Sasuke. He eye crinkled and nodded.

" Pair up and start to train." Kakashi said. Of course Naruto wanted to train with Sakura-chan first, but Sasuke wanted to test her out too. Which was odd considering Sasuke. Kakashi also wanted to train with her but he didn't say anything.

" Why don't you all attack me then?" She asked looking pointy at Kakashi. His lone eyes widened.

" That's not fair Sakura-chan!" She looked at Naruto with a raised brow.

" It's fair." She said and walked to the middle of the training field. Giving them room. Once they all faced her on the field she transported yards away. Playing hide and seek with them was easier then fighting them. They would never be able to locate her. She made no sound, she did not have to breathe and she put off no scent unless she wished to.

Of course she did not expect Naruto to create a hundred shadow clones right off the bat to help look for her. She figured until one found her she would just stay put. Of course it didn't take long for a clone to find her. She jumped off the tree that was her hiding place and extended her nails to stab the clone. He poofed away with wide eyes.

As long as she didn't fight with the real Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi she wouldn't hurt them or draw blood. If she didn't use much power in fighting her eyes wouldn't turn red. She just had to be very careful.

Sakura went around the field in the trees secretly killing all clones she came across until the one clone she came across just happened to not be a clone at all. It was Kakashi. He moved to attack her but her eyes held him in place. He felt like he was put under Shikamaru's shadow Jutsu. Yet Sakura could not learn a Kekkei genki.

So what was this holding him in place, Just her jade eyes alone. Wait....was that red sliding into the green? Couldn't be. Sharingan? No...the sharingan came on quickly it didn't fade in. Sakura blinked and her eyes faded completely to green again, while Kakashi passed out. One down.

She touched his head and erased the memory of her eyes turning even briefly red. She put the memory of her using a genjutsu on him and then left him there while she went in search for the next person.

Of course it was Naruto.

This fight however stayed in the trees not on the field itself so he was somewhat restricted in movement. He moved quickly in attacking, but she was faster. She not once tried to wound him only dodge him. She didn't dare try to control his mind, not with Kyuubi in there with him.

So as soon as she could she moved in and knocked him out then tied him up. When this was done she went in search for her last opponent. Who had waited in the clearing for her to show up. He had not went to search for her like the others. He wanted her to come to him. He wanted this fight in the open. Well if he wanted it that way who was she to decline?

Sasuke was startled when he felt breath on his neck. He flipped around and came face to face with Sakura. A little too close and a small blush lit his face. Sakura watched the blood rush up his face and tried to force her eyes not to change. Sasuke's eyes were Sharingan as he faced her.

So he realized perhaps he had to sue his kekkei genki to try to fight her. Of course he had a katana. She couldn't just let him use a blade with out drawing her own. Her sword was light and of course a samurai sword. **( Did they even have those types of swords then?) **

She let him attack first. His blade caught hers and the fight began. Sakura tried her hardest not to get cut, and even harder not to cut him even by accident.

**Else where....**

Gai grinned at his old team. Kakashi had mentioned that they were going to train in the field today with his old students, and so Gai being his rival wanted to also get his old team together and do the same. He of course wanted to check out his rival and how his students had grown.

Gai and his old team including, Tenten, Lee, and Neji. They found only Sasuke and Sakura left in the field. They were doing battle with swords. Neji being the genius he was noticed things right off the bat that Naruto and Kakashi were not anywhere around. He could sense they were both unconscious somewhere in the surrounding forest.

Be it from Sakura or the Uchiha he wasn't sure.

Neji found it odd that the Uchiha was trying his hardest to try to wound her, and it seemed like Sakura was trying her hardest not to wound him. She dodged or blocked every attack never letting his blade touch her skin, yet she also made sure to never let her blade touch him. Neji could tell it was not the Uchiha's skill that he was not wounded.

Neji of course had only seen Sakura fight a few times, he had never seen her fight since she returned. She was quick.

" Go Sakura-chan!" Lee yelled. Sakura jerked her eyes to the old team Gai. She did a back flip to avoid Sasuke's blade and that was when Neji activated his Byakugan. Sakura went perfectly still when she saw this, she dodged again and this time knocked Sasuke out. He fell to the ground just as Neji's silver eyes found Sakura secret.

Neji thought perhaps he was mistaken. For Sakura had no chakra in her body. Which meant she was dead. Of course this did not explain how she could be here at the moment walking and talking unless she was being controlled by someone else.

Neji opened his mouth to tell Gai and his team but Sakura suddenly just appeared in front of him. His Byakugan flipped off and Sakura jerked him into her soft body. He went perfectly still as her mouth came to his ear and whispered so no one else could hear.

" I'll kill you if you say a word Hyuuga." He was perfectly still in her hold. She moved back and looked at a shocked Tenten and Lee. Gai gave her a thumbs up and a wide flashing grin.

" Do you guys mind if I speak to Neji alone for a moment?" She asked with a slight twitch of the lips. Gai grinned and Lee started crying tears of joy that his rival finally found love. Neji was scowling at Sakura when she pulled him in the the forest away from the others. She grabbed a hold of his waist and brought him flush against her skin as she transported away from the area.

Neji sucked in air as they landed in the Uchiha compound. Sakura was in her room, or rather Itachi's old room. She pushed the Hyuuga to the bed. He landed with a huff. He looked up at her with narrowed eyes.

" Who are you?" He asked. Sakura looked down at the male and felt the hunger rise. It would be simple enough to take the Hyuuga's blood.

Her eyes faded red and her fangs lengthened. Neji's eyes went wide as she moved closer. He backed up on the bed and she crawled over him so she straddled his waist. She held him in place with her eyes as she bent to drink from him.

Of course as she attacked her mouth to his neck the door had to slam open.

**XXXXX**

Sasuke fumed when he woke after being knocked out by Sakura. He knew she would have went back home. He poofed into his house and marched right to Itachi's old room. He hesitated only a second before slamming the door open and finding Sakura leaning down over Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke backed up but Sakura turned her eyes to him and he froze in place. Something other then shock holding him in place as he looked into scarlet eyes. The scarlet Naruto's went when the Kyuubi took him over. Sakura glared at him and then turned back to the Hyuuga. Who looked at Sasuke with wide eyes.

What was going on here? What was Sakura doing and why did she have scarlet eyes? What was holding him in place? Hyuuga Neji suddenly gasped and then Sasuke watched as the Hyuuga's eyes clouded. Was that lust?

Sasuke blushed when Sakura laid her body down on top of the Hyuuga. Sasuke felt like he should seriously leave but he was stuck in place. Plus what was she doing? What were they doing?!

Neji's arms went around Sakura's waist and tugged her closer. His eyes closed and he buried his face in her should/neck as a muffled moan escaped him.

It didn't even go through Neji's mind that he was no longer being held. That he could move now and could escape. The only thing he wanted at this point was for Sakura to be closer. He wanted the pleasure to continue.

It didn't go past his notice that she bit him, or that she was taking his blood. He just didn't seem to care as pleasure built in his stomach. He tried to move his hips into her but a hand placed on his waist stopped him from moving that part of his body. Even though he wanted to so bad.

Sasuke felt a hot blush form on his pale face as he was forced to watch this. He couldn't quite tell what she was doing, but what ever it was the Hyuuga seemed to be getting off on it. Why Sasuke couldn't move and Neji could he wasn't sure. Was this some sort of Jutsu? A genjustu?

Sakura liked the Hyuuga's blood. It was powerful like Itachi's had been. Neji's blood however didn't taste sweet, it tasted weird. Not really bad, but different.

Sakura felt anger built at Sasuke for interrupting. She would punish him after she was finished with Neji.

Neji groaned into Sakura's neck. She bit harder and he found his release.

Sakura pulled back and blushed just a little. She hadn't meant to take that much blood. She had just been so hungry.

Sakura pulled back and removed herself from Neji. His pants were stained at the groin. He was panting on her bed. His eyes were still dazed.

She left him to that while she turned to Sasuke. Her eyes were still scarlet and she knew her fangs were still long. Blood coated her lips like lipstick. She let her tongue jut out and lick the blood off. She saw Sasuke swallow hard.

" Sasuke Uchiha want could you possibly want?" He realized he was no longer frozen in place and he backed up. The door had somehow gotten closed again and his back ended up pressed against it as far as he could go.

" I...just.." he licked his lips and looked from Neji to Sakura.

" I'm a vampire Sasuke, and I've just found my solution." He looked from Neji to Sakura again.

" Wha....What do you mean?" He asked.

" Your going to be my blood source." All Sasuke could think about when she said that was feeling that pleasure he saw Neji experienced. A dark flush lit his face and he looked away from her scarlet eyes.

" If you say yes I will let you keep your memory. If you say no I'll erase it." He swallowed. He didn't want to forget this.

" I warn you Uchiha if you say anything about this to anyone. I will kill you." She looked dead serious. He didn't flinch at the look in her eyes. So cold. He just nodded. He wouldn't tell anyone. He wouldn't risk it. He just wanted to be in the loop.

" Alright. I won't tell anyone." She smirked.

She turned back to Neji and knelt at his side.

" What about you Hyuuga Neji?" He looked up at her with a dark blush.

" I will not tell anyone." So she had two people to feed her now. That solved her problems.


	3. Part three

**A month later...**

Sasuke wondered why he ever agreed to do this. Sakura had not even fed from him yet. She kept feeding off the Hyuuga. It was frustrating him. She wouldn't even tell him why she didn't take his blood yet.

When ever he asked she just gave him a glare and walked away. Sasuke also knew he was jealous of the Hyuuga. He was stealing Sakura's attention and further more the pleasure he received from her.

The only up Sasuke had on Neji was that Sakura still lived in his house.

**XXX**

Sakura covered Neji's mouth as he jerked under her. She had tied his hands to the head board of his bed. She had done this for one simple reason. Hyuuga Neji would not stop touching her when she fed. He was getting too carried away sometimes.

When he grabbed her butt that had been the last straw. She now tied his hands so he wouldn't touch her. Not that she didn't like a beautiful male touching her. She just didn't want Neji to touch her with out her content, plus she didn't really like Neji that way.

She found pleasure in bringing him pleasure, but she found more pleasure in his blood. She knew the Hyuuga was thinking of her as his but it was the other way around Neji was hers. Her blood slave. A sex slave if she wanted. She could do what ever she wanted with the Hyuuga and even Sasuke.

She just chose not to. Though if Neji kept thinking of her as his she would have to teach him a lesson.

The reason Sakura did not want to drink from Sasuke is because she had tasted a Uchiha's blood before and liked it a lot. She was afraid she would like Sasuke's blood just as much. Itachi's blood had been addictive enough. It had taken her months to try to forget that taste. That addictive taste.

Her fangs sunk deeper and the man under her shouted in pleasure. She wanted to sigh. She had to stop getting carried away. Carried away in memories. It was true that she had enjoyed Itachi's blood more then she would like to admit, and it was also true that against her will she had searched for the Uchiha for months after she left him under that tree. Just for one more taste.

She didn't know what it was about his blood that drew her so. It was said you always remember your first. Of course Itachi had been the first Shinobi she drank from but she doubted that was why she craved his blood.

She didn't understand and thus she did not want to drink from Sasuke just yet. He smelt good. Very tempting just feet from her room every day and night. She tried to stay away from the manor and Sasuke for as much as she could. Though she tried to also stay out of town. The town people smelled good too.

She tried to also not drink too much blood from Neji. Since he was the only one she fed from she didn't want to kill him or make him weak. She only drank a little each time. Just enough then she would deal with the pain and hunger because it was not really enough blood. She wasn't getting blood as often as she should or as much as she should.

Though if she took too much people would notice, he would become weaker because blood loss and she couldn't afford that neither could Neji because he was ANBU. Her only option was to either find a new person to feed from too or take blood from the only other person who already knew she was a vampire. Sasuke.

She wondered if she could force herself to take his blood even though her inner vampire told her not too. She tried to tell herself that it was because she was afraid she would be addicted to his blood like Itachi's but somewhere deep in side she knew that was not really the truth.

She had put a claim on Itachi. On every person she fed from. Itachi and Neji the only two Ninja she drank from were hers in a way. She was sure Itachi Uchiha would not like being claimed by her but who cares. He wasn't coming to her and she refused to go after him just for his sweet blood.

If you claim a male it was rude to claim his brother. In a way it was like cheating on the male with his brother. Sakura wanted to slam her head into something but she was still feeding and that was not wise.

Anger pushed her fangs deeper and she nicked the vein she tried to avoid. Blood gushed into her mouth and pleasured vibration sounded in her throat. Neji bucked under her and finally he shouted her name into her hand.

_Yes I am your master. Say my name Neji shout it to the sky. You are mine and you will remember it. She spoke through thought into his mind. He shuttered as she closed the wound in his neck. She pulled back with blood running down her chin. She grinned wickedly at him and he shivered under her. His body still trembling from his climax. _

Her vampire nature kicking in with the rush of blood. She usually tried to stay calm but sometimes after she fed her darker nature kicked in. She wondered why she bothered to hid it at all. Holding it back also held power back from her. She of course knew that if she let the darkness in her fly then so would all the vampire nature. And unlocking that completely would also give her more of a vamperic appearance.

Make her even more beautiful. Alluring in a way no male could resit. No woman would dare speak ill of. Her fangs would not be completely out, but they would be long enough that if she spoke they would see them. Also her eyes would change much easier to red then normal and thus she would be found out rather quickly.

She was tempted however. Why should she have to hide? She was the superior being. Why did she have to hide herself, disguise herself for all these humans? She scowled and licked the blood from her mouth.

And for the first time when she looked down at Neji he said something that pleased her greatly.

" Yes...Master. "

**XXXX**

Sasuke knew when she came into the house that she was full of blood. She had just feed from Neji and she was still feeling it's affects. The blood lust. The darkness. The pleasure. He flushed just a bit when she came into the kitchen. She sat on the table and looked to him.

He looked up at her in question never being the first to speak he waited for her to say something anything to him, though she did not. She just looked down at him with crimson eyes. Eyes he wished to see more. Wished to see as she was on top of him. His blood on her mouth.

Her fangs were not quiet out, but they were noticeable when she opened her mouth. She stopped before she said anything and frowned at him. Her lush mouth was so inviting. So tempting. He wanted to ravish her mouth with his own. He flushed as she raised an eye brow at him. Reading his mind of course.

" You need laid." She said as she stood. He flushed more and glared at her. She turned back to look at him after she reached the entryway. She smirked.

" Don't look at me like that Uchiha Sasuke. You know I'm right. You have lust vibrating through your body. Lust and frustration." She licked those tempting lips as if on instinct.

" I enjoy your misery however." She smirked wickedly, it made him react down below. He watched her sway out and cursed his manhood for rising like that.

He reached down and covered him self and that small touch drew his breath out hard. He gasped and jerked his hands away as he stood. Cold shower. Very cold. If he was reacting even to his own slight touch he needed too cool down bad.

He knew Sakura was right. He need laid but he wanted for it to be with Sakura. Heck he wanted more then that, to be bitten and feel how good it really was. He was cursing her for not biting him. There was no reason for her not to. She couldn't be getting enough blood from the Hyuuga she only drank from him once a week.

He knew she wasn't taking blood from anyone else. How did he know? Because he followed her most nights. She just walked around. Mostly out side the village.

She paced usually and she looked off into the direction away from Kohona. It was as if she wanted to leave but couldn't. Or rather wouldn't let herself. Did she have some sort of lover or vampire she wanted to go to but couldn't?

It didn't make sense but she would never answer his questions anyway.

**XXX**

Sakura woke with a gasp. Her fangs were out and her eyes were dark scarlet as she jerked up in bed. She panted as she clutched her head and groaned. Not that dream again.

She cursed her mind for thinking of that stupid elder Uchiha again. Even in her subconscious she couldn't help but want his blood. Though Sakura knew if she stopped drinking from Neji she would want his blood like that too. Maybe...

She was just confused. She drank from Neji multiple time where as she only took blood from Itachi once. She shouldn't want his blood this much. Though she found herself thinking of him all the time. Not just his blood she could admit that.

He was handsome. He was well built and Sakura wanted to care for him. She wanted to curse him for his pain and sorrows, she wanted to fix his eyes. She wanted to feel that body against hers again. She wanted to hear that moan again. She groaned and blushed.

Wasn't it bad enoughs she relived that moment in her dreams almost every time she slept. And If not that, she was dreaming of blood, of death, of pain, and hate. She dreamed of all the memories she received from all the people she drank from. She could see into Itachi's past anytime she wanted to because she had already. She knew what had happened and it only took her one look through his mind to memorize it all. To store all his memories and all the other memories she took from each victim into her mind.

It was an overloud of memories. Painful sometimes too.

Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her messy pink hair. She knew she had only slept two hours with out having to look at any clock. She could tell the time of day the hour the minute at anytime she wanted. She never had to look at a watch or any thing of the sort. She just knew.

Sakura heard Sasuke's breathing speed up in his bed room yards away. He was having a nightmare. Soon he was trashing in bed mumbling incoherent things. Sakura decided to go see what the trouble was or at least wake him.

He was indeed thrashing back and forth on his bed when she transported herself into his room. She hid herself in the corner because he was going to wake in seconds. As if she timed it he jerked upright and screamed a name.

" Itachi!!" Oh so she wasn't the only one dreaming of him. Though she knew with out having to look into his mind to find the dream that it was not the same. He was dreaming about the murder of his clan and the one who did it. Even though he was ordered to do so, Sasuke did not know that of his eldest brother. Sakura wondered if he would ever listen if he was told that.

Sasuke wiped the sweat from his face as his panting stopped. He sat there and tried not to think of the death and pain. Sakura, of course not being seen, put images into his mind to get him out of the pain and horror he was in.

Of course the quickest thing she could think of was thoughts of her bitting him. The pleasure she pushed into his mind and as she watched his boxers raised. Or rather what was under them raised his boxers. He blushed as he looked down at his manhood.

He was seeing himself under Sakura. She no longer had to put images into his mind for his mind took over. His mind warped the image into her lying under him while they made love. She rolled her eyes.

One, she didn't like Sasuke that way any longer, and two, she would be on top not him.

Sakura realized perhaps she shouldn't be in here any longer when his hand slid down to the bulge in his pants. Though unfortunately she could not force herself to look away and she could not leave with out her presence being made known. Of course he would be embarrassed and probably traumatized.

He rubbed himself outside the boxers and bit his lip. His eyes closed tight as he tried not to moan. The thought in his head was that Sakura would wake from her slumber and come see why he was making such nosies. Of course Sakura wouldn't have to leave her room to know what the sounds came from him meant.

She would smell his lust from miles away. She could read his thought from miles away too. He though of thrusting into her petite body. Of course the picture of her naked was blurred because Sasuke had never seen her naked. Or any woman she read that from his mind too.

He was a twenty year old and he hadn't even looked at porn? Wow...Never even had sex? His innocence strangely made her blood react.

A virgin. Oh virgin blood was so good. She groaned mentally. She knew this because Itachi was a virgin too. As hard as that was to believe. Speaking of hard...

Sasuke grew tired of touching himself through cloth and looked around his room quickly missing her of course in the darkness. He pulled his black boxers down over his staff. It sprang up and he hissed as he stared down at himself. He was pulsing with need.

Sakura shook her head slightly to try to clear the thoughts of actually tasting his blood. Virgin blood. God. She grit her fangs together. Her body trembling just a little as she held herself in place. She would not take Sasuke's blood. Virgin or not.

He gripped himself hard, as if he were angry at it for being hard with out him wanting it to be. He growled and it was low and filled the room. Sakura wondered what was wrong with her. She was liking this. Liking it too much actually. She needed to leave now.

She didn't like Sasuke anymore yet she couldn't help feel...turned on at this. There was seriously something wrong with her mind.

Sasuke started to move his hand up and down, pumping himself, faster, and faster. He grunted and shoved his other hand down to cup his testis. He shouted in surprise and then blushed as he jerked his head to his door. Hoping to god Sakura had left for the night.

Of course she was not in her room but in his. Her scarlet eyes started to glow and she started losing control of her darker side. Blood lust welled up inside her reacting to the regular lust. She felt the small changes start on her body and knew once she gives in to this nature there was no looking back. She would never be able to reverse this. Which mean she would probably have to leave the village or tell everyone she was a vampire.

She would be alluring and too much to resit for all men. She would put off a scent no man could resit. Something to make them hard just by seeing her, smelling her scent. There was no going back. Of course Sakura didn't pay attention to much for the sharp pains and tingling in her own body as the slight changes to her body took place. She would look the same old Sakura just more beautiful. More irresistible.

Sasuke looked down at his hands as he played with himself. Pre-cum slid down his hand from the tip of his manhood and he groaned as the slickness of it helped his hand move even faster. His breath was coming faster and faster until he jerked and white fluid spurted out of his staff and onto his shirtless chest, over his hands, and onto the bed sheets.

He was panting when he collapsed back with his back onto the bed. He was thinking that he had never masturbated right after he dreamed of his clans massacre. He wondered why the thoughts of Sakura suddenly entered his mind.

He raised his hand to his face looking at the white stuff on said hand. He lowered a finger to his lips and let his tongue out to taste. He flushed and shook his head. He needed a shower.

He sat up weakly and looked down at the mess that was his groin and chest. He scooted out of bed and removed the boxers that were covered in semen anyway.

He walked to his bathroom and when the door was shut Sakura transported back to her room where she paced. She realized the pain and tingling had stopped and went to the bathroom to look into the mirror.

She nearly gasped. Okay she looked remotely the same just more...more..sexy. More...god how to explain it. She couldn't so she didn't. She just stripped and took her shower trying to put the thought of witnessing her old teammate jack off in front of her out of her mind.

When she finished she went out. She couldn't stay in the manor right now. Too built up.

**XXX**

**Somewhere in Mist. **

Red eyes scanned the village. He was hoping to see pink. That was all he could remember of the girl he had met here a year and some odd months ago.

He couldn't really remember how they met, or what her name was. He just knew this was where he had ran into her. He knew that they either had sex together or that something happened. He remembered waking up to a bad headache, with not only the seal gone from him forever but he had also climaxed. His boxers sticking to his groin.

He wanted to see that girl again. Wanted to know what happened then. For some reason he wanted to see her again and not only find out what happened but do it again. He craved a woman he had met only once but couldn't remember. Nothing but pink hair. He distantly remembered meeting a girl with pink hair a long time ago.

A girl who was teammates with the nine tailed foxes container. His little brother too.

Which meant she would be in Kohona, but that was the first place he looked. Of course there was her headband she left at his side. Either she dropped it there on purpose or accident he didn't know. If she wanted to be found, why couldn't he find her?

He wore her headband on his upper arm under his cloak. He vowed to find her. How did she remove his seal. The seal that kept him from talking about what the elders of Kohona made him do to his clan?

He had to find her. Thus he came back here where they first met. Maybe he should try Kohona again. It had been almost a half year since he had looked there for her. Of course you almost always return to your home village at least sometime in your life. You always have to go back to at least visit. He hoped to at least catch her. Just to know what happened.

Itachi couldn't explain anything even in his own mind. He didn't know why he was so desperate to find this girl other then the obvious reason of what happened then. He didn't know why he craved the girl he didn't even know what she looked like other then pink hair. Other then a sexy scent he could never get out of his mind.

What was happening to the emotionless Uchiha Itachi now? A woman on the mind? A woman always on his mind. Though not any woman. One woman. One woman with cherry blossom pink hair. That was when the named popped into his head.

Sakura Haruno.

_Here I come. He thought finally. _

_**XXX**_

Sakura sighed. A week after the night she watched Sasuke pleasure himself, a week after her vampire nature took over, Now she couldn't even walk down the street with out some guy or another rushing after her.

She had been thankful not run into any of her old friends, or Kakashi. Heaven knows what would happen then.

Of course after she thought it here came Kakashi now. She cursed. What bad luck she had. He luckily had his Icha Icha book in front of his face so even if she passed he would not see her. Though he did smell her and he jerked to a stop and grabbed her arm. She could have dodged it but she didn't.

When he saw who it was his lone eye went wide.

" Sakura?" Confusion entered his eye as he looked down at her. His eyes went down her body slowly she wanted to blush under that gaze. Never thought to be ogled by her own sensei.

He cleared his throat but it was still low when he spoke to her.

" How are you doing?" She nodded.

" Just fine. I am in a hurry however." She said to make him let go. He did not. She could force him but she rather not. She didn't want to hurt Kakashi unless she had to.

" Of course." Yet he still didn't let her go. He stared down at her hungrily.

" Are you too busy to join your old sensei for a bite to eat?" Kakashi asked with an eye crinkle.

Sakura sighed.

" Sadly yes Kaka-sensei. I would love to do it another time though." She said with a twitch of lips.

He nodded and released her. She hurried away. What a bother this was.

**XXXX**

Sakura looked down at Neji. He slept soundly in his bed. She had not fed from him this week or the last. For some reason she didn't feel up to drinking from Neji or anyone. Two weeks with out blood and she felt the effect of that.

She knew she needed blood soon but she just couldn't make herself drink any. She was hungry, she just didn't want any. She felt depressed. She was tired of all the attention she was receiving from all Kohona.

She missed just going where she wanted, feeding from who she wanted. She missed the open air, the freedom. Nothing was really holding her back any more. She could leave if she wanted to.

Sakura didn't want to speak to Neji she had waiting until he fell asleep to enter his room. He had a mission yesterday and was low on chakra still. He was out cold and so Sakura brushing his coffee colored hair from his face did not rouse him.

He slept blissfully on.

Sakura brushed his hair back out of his face and smoothed her hand over his cheek.

If she left now she would be leaving not only Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi alone, but also Neji. Though what would be the reason for her to stay? It wasn't like she could remain in Kohona for a long period of time. She never aged. Sooner or later some one would notice she was still eighteen in appearance. Someone would notice her fangs, or maybe she would slip up. Either way it was getting dangerous to stay here any more.

She had been here almost a year already. Had it really been that long? It seemed like just a month ago that she came back to Kohona.

She wondered why she was so cold all the time. It was ironic when she had been dying in the desert she wanted to be cold so badly, to get away from that horrid heat. Now that she was a vampire and she was always cold. Though the powers she had gained were both cold. The wind and the weather power she controlled. Both were more cold then hot. So that added to it.

Sakura wondered if she would ever feel warm again. Other then when she was feeling blood lust overwhelm her. Did she have to starve herself just to feel warm again? Is that what she was doing? Starving herself just to feel warmth?

Is that what the empty feeling inside her was? Was it warmth that was the missing piece in her soul? Was that the key?

Is that what she craved?

Or was it companionship? Didn't she have that already with Neji and Sasuke? They knew her secret, and Neji fed her. She had companionship so what was it she really wanted?

What could she possibly want that she didn't have. That she couldn't get? She could have any male she wanted. No that wasn't true. She wouldn't let herself close to Sasuke but it wasn't really Sasuke she wanted.

There was another she didn't allow herself to have.

_Itachi.___She though clutching her small fangs. Fangs that were now always there. Not completely extended, but down enough to be noticeable. She wondered why no one said anything yet. They had to see her fangs when she spoke. She could see her fangs and Sasuke could see them. He told her he could when she spoke.

Though most men she came across weren't really focused on her mouth.

Sakura placed a hand on her forehead. What was wrong with her any more. It was getting so hard. So hard to live.

So hard to find a reason.

Sakura stood, then leaned down and pressed her mouth to Neji's cheek.

Perhaps she would take a stroll outside of the village today. She didn't really have to tell anyone but she would tell Tsunade before she left. Tsunade was already jumpy enough with her. It seems Tsunade still loved her like the daughter she never had, but she was still wary.

Everyone was still mesmerized by her but when they weren't near her then went back to normal. So Sakura knew that Tsunade had Kakashi trying to watch her. She was wary even of Sakura's control over the men and woman of the village. If Sakura wanted it she could have them fall at her feet.

Sakura however did not want that. What point was there for that? What reason any more. All the fight seemed to have flowed out of her. All the reason. No one really needed her here. So why did she stay? Was it because she wanted to make Sasuke happy? Was it because she didn't want to leave Neji? They were hers and she didn't want to leave them suddenly with no word or warning. That would hurt them.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She really didn't.

Sakura jumped to the window of the Hokage tower. Tsunade's office window. She was about to open the window and enter when she heard Tsunade speaking to an ANBU. Well the ANBU was speaking first.

" Hokage-sama Akatsuki have been seen on the border." Sakura frowned.

_Akatsuki?_ She perked up at that.

" Akatsuki? Are you positive? How many?" Sakura peaked into the window. The ANBU had a frog mask in play. Sakura had never even known they made masks with frogs on them. She thought it was only the animals from the Chinese Zodiac that they used.** ( Is that really true? Oh well)**

Tsunade sat behind her desk hands folded under her chin, elbows resting on her desk which was cluttered with everything from paperwork to _Sake. _

The ANBU was on his knee in front of the desk. The ANBU went still at the Hokage's question.

" Well Hokage-sama that is the weird part. There is only one." Sakura's eyes went red. She cursed and jumped from the window's ledge.

Uchiha Itachi was on the border. The idiot was going to be found out. He was supposed to be pretending to be dead not coming into a village and making himself known other wise. Specially Kohona. What was the idiot thinking. What was he doing?!

Sakura knew he had to be here for a reason. Maybe to tell the Hokage about the clans murder now that he no longer had a seal keeping him from doing so. That was the only reason she could think of.

She had erased his memory after drinking from him. He wouldn't know her even if he saw her again. So he wasn't coming for her, and with that though she felt sad. Some part of her had hoped for some reason he would come for her.

Why she didn't know. She wanted his blood. Nothing more. So why did she feel like that was a lie?

Sakura cursed again and transported herself out side of the gates of Kohona. She smelt the air and wondered where the Uchiha was now. She couldn't sense him close to the village, but he was on the border. Sakura then transported herself to Uchiha manor.

Of course, if he was here to tell the world about the Elders plans and why he had to kill his clan then wouldn't he have to come to Sasuke too? Go back to where it all began? That was what she thought anyway so staying at the Uchiha manor would be a good idea. For now at least.

It wouldn't be good to get too excited. She had to stay away from the Uchiha. Or at least get him away from the village and possibly death. The ninja of Kohona would not just let him walk into Kohona to speak to Tsunade. They would capture and or kill him.

If he was smart he would come to Sasuke first. Even though it sounded dumb it wasn't really. Better to try to explain it to Sasuke then get killed by trying to share it with Kohona. If the person who hated Itachi -Sasuke- was on Itachi's side then maybe he would have a better chance at explaining things to Tsunade and the village.

Of course there was the problem of telling Sasuke all this in the first place. That was the hardest part.

Of course Sakura could warn Sasuke before hand, then he might just go off and tell the Hokage. Though she could just hold him in the manor until Itachi came or until she explained it to him. Though she didn't want to get involved any more then she was already.

She needed to stay away from Itachi not wait for him. She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. She walked into the kitchen where Sasuke usually sat reading or what not. He was indeed in the kitchen. So what was she going to do?

Not get involved. She sat on the counter and looked down at Sasuke. He looked up at her in question.

" What are you doing?" He asked a little nervous. She was looking down at him with narrowed eyes. Of course she wasn't mad at him but herself. Why didn't she just leave. She needed as far away from Itachi as she could get, because she wanted his blood like no other. Why she didn't know. Though she did. She did know the reason, it was buried in her mind. She knew why, she just couldn't force herself to uncover that part in her mind just yet. She didn't want to really know. She had it hidden and she did not want to find it again.

" Nothing." She said with a scowl. He reached up and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes.

" Some thing wrong?" She wondered why he cared. Before he left for power, he didn't care at all about her or Naruto. Now he was kind to her? Now he cared? She sighed and leaned into the touch.

She didn't really let Sasuke touch her much because she wouldn't let herself drink from him, thus why should she let him touch her? It only made her thirsty. Right now however it wasn't Sasuke's blood that made her fangs longer, that made her undead heart pump fast.

" Perhaps there is something wrong." She said aloud. He frowned at Sakura and leaned in. She opened her eyes. She wondered what he was doing.

" What is it?" She couldn't get involved in his clan's affairs. Even if she was his friend. She laughed to herself. When had they ever really been friends? Maybe she was just being bitter.

" I think I have been here long enough." He looked shocked as she said this.

" W..hat?" he choked out.

She moved her cheek so she could kiss the center of the hand that cupped her cheek. He shuttered. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes as she kissed his palm. He closed his eyes briefly and breathed then opened his eyes. Sharingan spinning wildly.

" Sasuke there is no real reason for me to stay here. It's dangerous to stay too long. Don't you think some one is going to notice if I stay here, notice that I'm different now? Notice that I haven't aged past eighteen?" Sasuke actually looked surprised.

" You were turned into a vampire at eighteen?" He asked. She frowned at him. Didn't he know that? Couldn't he tell her age? Wait...he wasn't here to see her even turn seventeen let alone know what she looked like at eighteen. She could have sworn she at least told him this.

" Yes. I was on my way home from a mission. I was lost in the dessert. I died in that dessert." Sakura's eyes grew cold because she could feel not only them get colder but her insides as well. Colder still.

" Sakura?" Sasuke jerked her out of her thoughts.

" Sorry." She said and sigh and she turned her head from him. He touched her pink hair smoothing his hand down it like you would pet an animal. Isn't that what she was now? Just a wild animal? A animal for her thirst? She wanted to laugh at herself. What an existence.

" I have been here long enough. I shouldn't have returned at all. It was childish to think any of you really needed me to make you happy." Sasuke forced her to face him again.

His eyes were burning with determination. Something she had never seen in his eyes past his revenge.

" I need you. I always have Sakura." She knew what he really needed. He needed a woman to give him children. He needed a family again and Sakura could no longer give children to anyone. She could no longer bare children of any sort. She was a dead human. A vampire, but no longer a human.

" You don't need me Sasuke." His fingers dug into her face from his grip on her chin. It didn't hurt but if she had been human it might have.

" Yes...Yes I do." She smiled at him. He looked shocked.

" No...No you really don't. It took me a while to realize it, but you all are better off. You all need to move on. I should have never came back." She sighed and removed his hand from her face.

" I need to leave now." He grabbed her arm as she moved.

" Wait! Why now?" She sighed.

" I can't stay when _he's _so close. " Sasuke frowned. So she was running from someone? So there was someone out there she longed for? The person she always wanted to go to. The reason she looked so sad while she paced outside of Kohona? The reason she looked far into the distance.

Why was she leaving when he was coming here? Did she not want to see him? Who was he? Another vampire? Why would she want to get away from him? Is he the one that turned her?

Sakura knew what Sasuke was thinking but she didn't correct him. She didn't know he followed her, which surprised her. She should have realized that, too lost in thought then it seemed.

How could she tell Sasuke the reason she longed to leave? How could she tell him it was his own brother that she was trying to get away from? How could she tell him that she wanted his blood like she had never wanted blood before? How could she tell him that Itachi's scent warmed her.

Sakura blushed. That was it wasn't it? That was something she hid in the depths of her mind. Something she didn't want to really know but did. Itachi gave her that warm she was longing for. Gave her the warmth that would make that missing piece inside her complete. But why? Why Itachi?

Sakura felt something coming up from the depths of her mind. Something that the woman who turned her had told her. Warned her about being a vampire, but she pushed it away. She didn't want to know more. Knowing Itachi was her salvation was bad enough.

To be saved was to be consumed. To be warm meant to belong to someone. To feel whole meant to be with Itachi.

Sakura flinched.

What was really keeping her back? Was it fear? Fear to be consumed by something she didn't understand? Was it fear that kept her from letting herself let go?

Why didn't she just find Itachi and drink from him? Why didn't she find Itachi and... and what?

What was after that? Was it simply to make Itachi hers like Neji was? Though wasn't he already? So what was really the problem here? What did she want Itachi for other then his blood?

What was happening to her? Why did she know that to be near Itachi. To drink from him like she did Neji. To keep Itachi as hers, why did that make her feel like she would be complete then? What was so good about Itachi? What did he have to draw her like this?

How would he be the one to save her? To give her a reason to live? Give her warmth? Why him?


	4. Part four

**XXX**

Itachi frowned at the Kohona ANBU he felt coming his way. He didn't want trouble and he was supposed to be in hiding. Supposed to be dead. He had faked his own death. So if he was spotted and his identity known all that work would be for nothing.

_What a bother. He thought as he made a clone of himself then hid in some bushes. He would let the clone lead the ANBU away and then continue onto Kohona. He needed to see if that girl was there. If Haruno Sakura was the same girl that he was searching for. The same girl the headband attached to his upper arm belonged to. The same girl who knew what happened that day two years ago. _

He couldn't believe he was doing this. Risking himself just to find a girl. It was so out of character for him it wasn't funny. Though while he was in Kohona maybe he could finally have a meeting with the Hokage and explain what the Elders made him do. Since the girl from two years ago some how released him from that sealing Jutsu.

Perhaps he could tell Sasuke. That would be the better route to take then going to the Hokage first. He was a criminal, a very wanted criminal. He would never make it to the Hokage before he was captured. Not with his eyes as bad as they were. He wondered if even if he did somehow find the right girl, if he would be able to know it was her. Back then he could only remember the pink hair.

He could see color and blobs of shapes but that was pretty much it. He couldn't make out features very well, so as long as he found pink hair he'd know. Let's just hope there wasn't more then one girl with pink hair in Kohona village.

When the clone Itachi made successfully lead the ANBU away from his current position, he used a Jutsu to make himself look like his little brother. He had heard Sasuke had come back to his own village. So hopefully they didn't kill him because then that would be awkward.

Seeing someone walking the streets that they had put to death. Oh yeah awkward.

Itachi made it into the village with out any problems which was sadly saying something about Kohona's security. Seriously saying something.

Itachi quickly made his way through the streets looking for even a glance of pink hair. This was going to take forever! He rubbed the bridge of his nose. What a bother. Why did he bother anyway? Why did he have to find this female anyway? Just to know what happened then? Did it really matter?

Yes. Not because he really wanted to know, well he did, but it wasn't the main reason. He also wanted to know how she unlocked the seal on him, but the main reason was because Itachi had never felt like this for a girl. He didn't even know her, or what she looked like past the pink hair.

He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Couldn't stop hearing echoes in his head of words from a sensual voice. Words he could not understand, could not hear well enough. He couldn't stop thinking of her scent. That wild scent. That alluring scent. Itachi wanted to hit himself at getting carried away like that. How embarrassing.

**XXX**

What was Sasuke going to do to keep her here? Where was she even going to go? What about him? What about the Hyuuga? Where was the sexy evil vampire going?!

Sasuke blushed and shook his head. Why did he care. She didn't give him really any special attention. That was all for the Hyuuga. What was so special about him anyway? Why couldn't Sakura take his blood? Why couldn't she touch him like she did the Hyuuga? Why didn't she give him her bite, the pleasure that he knew would come along with the drinking of his blood?

He had imagined her taking his blood more times then he could count. He wanted nothing more, other then to have her as his forever. He wanted her like a man wants a woman. He wanted to bed her, but more then that he wanted her to want him.

Sometimes when she thought he wasn't looking she would look at him. Stare at Sasuke with a weird expression. Something with a mix of anger and sorrow. He had never seen her look at him with hunger or lust. Even though he clearly looked at her like that.

He felt bad for treating her bad all those years ago. He understood what it felt like to not receive the attention from the person you love. Wait! Hold it! Back up....what the hell!? Did he just say love? Love Sakura? Did he? Did he love Sakura?

Sasuke groaned. He didn't know. But he wouldn't have thought it if it wasn't true right? Anyway lets just put that in the back of the mind for now. He had more pressing matters. Like how to get Sakura to stay. Why she wanted to leave. What was going on inside her head. Why she was running?And from? Over all. Why she wouldn't bite him!

**XXX **__

Sakura paced Itachi's room from wall to wall. From bed to door. She had to leave. Had to leave right now. She could feel her blood boiling. Itachi was in the village. She had to leave now. Now... Now...NOW! She cursed and slammed her first into he wall. The wall wavered under the hit. She gasped and looked at the large hole she had made. Oh Sasuke was going to kill her.

Yet another reason to get the freak away from here. So why the heck couldn't she leave this room? Why was she waiting even though she knew she had to leave. Had to leave and get away now!

Every bone in her body told her to leave, but every thing else in her body told her to stay. The rest of her body won out because she had yet to exit the compound. Yet to even open the door. This was such a bother.

Sakura couldn't just wait here could she? Could she stand to see Itachi again with out attacking him? Could she stand to see him with out taking a bite out of that graceful long elegant neck, full of thick blue veins just waiting for her fangs to sink in deep,deeper,deeper until his sweet sweet blood rushed into her mouth. Hear those sweet sounds coming from his throat. The sounds no other woman has ever heard or made come out of that lush mouth.

Sakura felt her fangs come down and her eyes bleed to red. She was freaking stuck here wasn't she? She couldn't leave because she didn't want to. Because she knew what she had to have and Itachi Uchiha was what she had to have no matter what.

**XXX**

This was getting ridiculous. Not only could he not find the pink haired girl, but every girl that spotted him was now following him! Was his brother that popular? He tried asking if Haruno Sakura was in the village but every villager he found would walk away from him. His brother was loved by fan girls but hated but village people. How appropriate for an Uchiha.

Itachi had been looking as fast as he could while avoiding the stupid fan girls. Cooing and calling his little brothers name. How annoying. Itachi about had enough when out of shear luck someone called Sasuke's name that was not a woman.

" Sasuke-teme!" It was the nine tailed fox. Naruto Uzumaki. Thank god. Itachi never thought he would (or could) be happier to see the blond haired moron.

A blond blob entered his vision and Itachi tried to focus his eyes more, of course failing. His eye sight was failing more everyday.

" Teme are you listening to me!" The idiot shouted. Itachi tisked.

What would Sasuke call his old female teammate? Well he was an Uchiha. It should be something respectful to call a female of your team. Sakura-san? Sakura-chan? He didn't know how close the two were let alone what to call her. Haruno-san?

" Teme where is Sakura-chan isn't she with you?" Ah Sakura-chan! So the idiot called her that? But did his little brother? The big question.

" No. Have you seen her?" A sneaky way out. Naruto pondered this before hitting his back with a open handed slap. Itachi wondered if that was meant to be a friendly slap or not. It didn't matter.

" She's probably at your house teme! I still think it's unfair that Sakura-chan is living with you! Just because baa-chan can't find her a new house!" The blond rambled on more but Itachi ignored him by walking away. Now he knew where to find Haruno Sakura. Question was...

Was Haruno Sakura the girl he was looking for?

**XXX**

Sakura gasped. She looked to the door of Itachi room. The door that lead down the hall. And eventually to the front door. Sakura started to shake as she realized he was here. Oh my god he was here! Here! Itachi was out side the manor! Sakura raced across the room back and forth in a nervous dance.

What the heck was she going to do! Should she go hide? Should she stay in the room and let Sasuke and Itachi deal with their problems them selves? It wasn't to late to leave was it? Sakura for the first time in a long time felt like herself from before she died.

Suddenly she froze. His scent. His heart beat. God she couldn't stand it. Sakura jerked open the door and walked jerkily to the front door. She walked as if something was forcing her. As if she were a robot. She couldn't help it. Her body was forcing her even though her mind was screaming for her to stop_. Stop. STOP!!!!_

Unfortunately her mind was not in control of her body. So when she jerked the door open the male standing at there sort of froze. It was not Sasuke. Even though the Jutsu made him look that way.

Sakura was struck speechless. Motionless. Froze on the spot.

" Sakura Haruno?" He asked. Him speaking with Sasuke's voice broke the spell.

" Get in here you idiot!" She yelled grabbing his arm and jerking him inside and slamming the door. He gasped and was pulled along to his old room. He knew it was his old room because he could spell his own scent lingering.

He was suddenly enveloped in the scent that had been haunting him for so long. He was roughly pushed onto his own bed and he was stunned to say the least. What a strong female this was. He looked up with his horrid sight and saw pink hair and creamy skin. He couldn't see any other details other then this other then she was wearing something dark colored as clothes.

Itachi was too stunned to care that he was staring like some witless moron.

" Lose the disguise I don't want to see Sasuke when I look at you." He followed the command because he couldn't do anything but listen. He felt the need to do as the female said. How outrageous was that! A burst of anger filled him before her scent took him again and the temper froze and the questions he wanted to ask filled his mind as he let the Jutsu fall and he was once again himself.

Sakura felt the blood thirst rise so fast she just about lunged for the males throat. She could read all the questions he had and it shocked her into control.

How could he remember even that much? She should have erased all his memories! So that was where her head band went? Well it's not like she needed it any more.

In an Instant she was on the bed with him. Hovering over him. He went perfectly still as she leaned down. Her pink locks filled his vision and he saw nothing but pink for a long time.

" What-" he began but was cut off as the pink disappeared and the cool pressed of lips touched his neck. A memory forced its way through his mind, but he couldn't quite reach it yet. A little more. Just a little more and he would know what happened.

A sharp pain jerked him back to reality as the pain disappeared and a familiar and blinding pleasure took control of him. A gasp turned to a groan, and then the memories he had reached for crashed over him.

**XXX**

**( I should so be mean and end this story there, but I am not that mean!)**

Sasuke had heard the slam of a door and the shout of Sakura. He went to Itachi's room slowly because the last time he walked into her room/ Itachi's room he found her on top of the Hyuuga. If she had some one in there did he really want to know who? He had just talked with the Hyuuga moments ago so he knew it wasn't him. So who did she have in there this time?

Who was getting bitten when Sasuke still wasn't? Who was feeling the pleasure Sasuke had dreamed of for so long? Who was living his fantasy?

He couldn't help but press his ear to the door. What if it was the guy she was running from? Was it a vampire? A regular guy? A lover?

Suddenly he heard a grunt from a male and Sasuke flushed. So it was a guy in there! He could only imagine why he grunted! Why was he thinking that for?! He wanted to bang his head against the door for that. When had he turned into such a pervert?! Listening into someone else's conversation! Listening at someone else's door when they were obviously doing something or another in the room.

Sakura spoke suddenly.

" Lose the disguise I don't want to see Sasuke when I look at you." Sasuke froze. Someone who was masquerading as him? Who would dare! Wait how did she know? They must know Sasuke to disguise them self as him. Someone he knew?

Suddenly he heard a male's voice.

" What-" A hauntingly familiar voice. No it couldn't be! He was dead! It couldn't be!

Sasuke heard the gasp turn to a groan and he bust into the room. If his brother was in there alive he had to really know. He had to know and even if Sakura was mad at him he had to know!

Sasuke froze in the door way. That was an Akatsuki cloak under her. A male she was on top of drinking from. His brother who's face was showing more emotion then he had ever seen in his entire life. Sasuke blushed forgetting for a moment that his brother was supposedly dead, forgetting that he hated him. Forgetting all that when he saw the look of extreme pleasure on his elder brothers face.

Sasuke was struck speechless and weak. He fell to his knees jaw hitting the floor in stunned silence. A sudden growl bounced around the room and Sakura pulled back from Itachi's neck to look back at Sasuke.

The first thought that came to mind was that he had never seen any one more beautiful, anyone sexier. The second thought was that this was no longer Sakura. Or better explained, Sakura wasn't in control her vampire half was.

Of course Sasuke knew better then to interrupt while she fed, but she had never reacted so strongly before.

" What the hell are you doing here human?" Her voice was low, sexy, but deadly. Sasuke felt like the air temperature had just cooled several degrees and he knew it had because he could suddenly see his breath in the air.

Fear suddenly closed his throat. He had never been scared of Sakura before today. Never had he been really scared of any one since the night of the massacre, which brought his attention somehow to his elder brother.

Sasuke distantly realized his brother could not see well, thus why he didn't seem too shocked to see him yet. The pleasure was fading from his brothers face but it still sort of creped him out. What was Itachi even doing here let alone alive. And why was Sakura taking his blood. Why did it have to be Itachi at all?

He turned his attention back to Sakura, he wasn't sure how he could even turn his attention away from someone so beautiful. She wasn't holding him in place like she did when he had bust in when she was feeding from the Hyuuga. He could move of course he was too scared to move in case she lost it and killed him.

Oh he had no doubt she could kill him. He was a good ninja but he was no match what so ever for a vampire.

Sakura of course grew bored when he did not run or speak so she went back to what she was doing before he walked in.

" Wait...who?" Itachi asked looking to Sasuke. Giving away the fact his vision was bad.

" It doesn't matter." She said and leaned back down to take his blood again. Itachi wasn't going to stop her. He remembered now. He knew she was a vampire. Knew the pleasure her bite caused. Knew he had to stay with this vampire. Knew he could no longer be with out her. Knew he could not live with out this pleasure ever again.

The second bite felt even better then the first because he knew what to expect. His groan was muffled because he didn't want to make pleasure sounds in front of the person who had come in. He had more pride then that. He didn't even know who it was.

Of course Sakura did not like that Itachi did not moan for her, so she bit harder. He jerked under her and yet still did not make the sound she wanted him to make. She pulled back angry.

" It is Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha!" She said enraged that he was thinking more on who was in the door way then he was about the pleasure he was getting from her. Sakura had never felt so angry. How dare he treat this gift she was giving him, this pleasure like it was nothing.

Itachi choked and looked in the door way at Sasuke, who had fallen to his knees and never got back up. Sasuke looked into his brother sharingan eyes and couldn't think of a freaking word to say. The anger for killing his clan, the revenge he wanted disappeared in that instant because he was too shocked by what was happening to care.

It was in the depths of his mind right now, and all he was thinking was that it was distressing to see the girl he loved giving his elder brother pleasure. So disturbing to hear his brother try not to moan.

Sasuke had ever been more embarrassed.

**XXX **

Itachi had no clue what to say to that. What could he even say to his brother who was watching a vampire take his blood and in turn give him pleasure? What were you even supposed to say when you see that? Never mind the fact that Sasuke had thought he was dead and on top of that hated him for killing his clan.

" Think about it later." Sakura hissed angrily and suddenly he forgot what he was thinking about in the first place. The third bite forced a moan from him. Thus satisfying Sakura and causing Sasuke to want to leave more then anything but he dare not move.

If he interrupted Sakura again she would no doubt kill him this time. She had not fed in two weeks and thus Sasuke knew he was pushing it just sitting where he was now.

Sakura wanted to hear more moans, more sounds of pleasure from the male beneath her. She could feel the warmth filling her. She groaned against Itachi's neck and he shivered. His pride was distant. His thoughts were on her. His pleasure was great. And Her mind was filled with what to do with him after she fed.

Her blood lust was not over. It had been far to long since she had this mans blood. Far, far too long. She would have to stop soon. If she killed him there would be no point in living.

Sakura's mind however was slowly coming back into herself. She distantly realized Sasuke was still in the room and his mind was hectic. So many thoughts and emotions. Sakura had to focus on her own mind or be overwhelmed.

Sakura wondered if she should stop before Itachi found release. She wanted to stop and yet she didn't. The angel on her shoulder told her to have pity on the brother sitting not a yard away. The devil on her other shoulder told her to make Itachi come hard. Make him enjoy this as she was. Screw Sasuke. What had he ever done to deserve her pity?

Of course being a vampire did not turn you in to a jerk. It just made you sexier. More powerful. It was up to the vampire to be who they would be. To be good. To be bad. Sakura had been good all her life. It was time for her to be bad. Of course once your good it's hard to be bad. Guilt rests in your heart and Sakura could just not have Sasuke suffer this pain, embarrassment any more. She knew for a fact that if Sasuke saw any more of this Itachi would be devastated.

Watching your older brother come is not something Sakura wanted Sasuke to experience. And of course having your brother watch you have the most pleasurable experience of your life with said younger brothers old teammate is not much better. So Sakura had no choice. She pulled her fangs back and along with them her mouth.

She wanted more. She wanted to feel the warmth longer. She wanted to touch him longer. Hear those beautiful moans more, but not right now. There was always later when the younger brother was not here. When the younger brother was far, far, far away. Maybe in Stone or something.

Sakura sighed heavily and cursed softly in Itachi's ear. He sighed and his hand come up to her arm as she raised herself off him. She was in a push up over him. Well a girl's push up. On the knees. **( no offense ladies!) **

He grabbed her upper arm. His heart was beating fast. And she could hear and feel the beat. His hand was so hot on her arm that she felt that he could melt her skin with his touch. She wanted nothing more then to drop herself back down on top of him and be consumed by the heat. To roll around naked...

" Oh my god!" She said semi-loud. She did not just think that. She did not just think of Uchiha Itachi, her old teammates older brother naked. She did not just think of banging Sasuke's older brother. Good god she did! What the heck was wrong with her? Was she mad!?

The sweet blood, the smell of this man was getting to her. He smelt so wild so good. So....sexy. Oh yeah she lost her freaking mind. Yes he was sexy. Yes he was her type. Yes she wanted him, and yes he was her teammates older brother.

And yes she was probably going to hell.

Sakura moved away from the sweet smelling Uchiha and stood on the side of the bed. He lay there trying to relearn how to breath past his pulse.

She turned to Sasuke else she ravish the man on the bed. She need laid. BAD.

_Itachi is right behind you go at it. _She thought then immediately wanted to scream at herself. She had lost her mind. Lost it right along with her common sense.

Sakura stared down at Sasuke. His mouth was hanging open as he looked up at her. She straightened herself off. Realizing her mouth was covered in Itachi's blood and so was her jaw and most of her neck. She had been hungry so sue her. She couldn't help that she couldn't control herself around Itachi. Who could?

_Going to hell. _

"Come on." Sakura said her voice harsh as she spoke to Sasuke. He swallowed hard. In his mind he was running by scenes of her killing him. It pleased her just a little to have Uchiha Sasuke afraid of her. After all those years of being called weak, now the Uchiha was feeling how it felt. She wanted to laugh now. What was up with these mood swings for crying out loud.

She grabbed him roughly by the arm and hulled him into a standing position, she then dragged him out of the room to his own room. The last time she had been here Sasuke had been jacking off. She was in a bad mood. Her meal disrupted. She couldn't even get to spend more time in the warmth. She couldn't even have sex with Itachi. God she did not just think that!

_So going to hell. Who am I kidding I'm already there. _

She slammed the door and pushed him onto his own bed. She stared down at him with a hand on her hip as she flipped her long hair over her shoulder. She must be a mess with all the blood on her face, but who cared.

" Now what the heck were you doing? Are you an idiot? How many times do I have to tell you to knock, let alone leave me the hell alone?!" He winced. She knew her eyes were still red. She was scaring the crap out of Sasuke and she could careless.

" I'm sorry." He said bowing his head. She growled.

" Yeah well that does not help one bit. You know how long I have been waiting to taste that blood again! God it has been two years! TWO YEARS SASUKE! TWO BLOODY YEARS!" She shouted and kicked his chest so he was now flat on his back on his bed. She came closer so she was looking down at him.

" I have been waiting and hoping to have another taste and you know what....You ruined it!" She knelt on the bed her knee in between his legs grinding into his groin. He made a funny sound, pain pleasure she didn't care.

But that scared look he wore on his face was really sexy. She liked it.

" What are you going to do! You owe me! You ruined my meal! You ruined it after I have waited for so long! So long! You know how bad I wanted to hear him groan my name? You know how long I have waited to smell his skin again? You know how long I have craved to feel the warm again?!" She realized she was losing her control but she was so angry. Two years! Two years she has waited to see Itachi again to taste that blood.

Even longer to feel warm again.

" Two years?" He asked softly. She glared down at him.

" It was rhetorical you moron!" She yelled.

She ran a hand through her bangs lifting them from her face as she looked up from Sasuke. Why did this happen to her? Why did Sasuke have to march in this time? Why couldn't he have learned his lesson that last four times he walked in on her and Neji? Why did he have to make it the fifth time he came in on a meal, why did it have to be today?

She looked down again at Sasuke. His eyes were large and dark. Scared just a little. Scared of how angry she was. What she would do to him. Oh she wanted to do all the things he was thinking to him but she settled on one thing.

" You know what. Erasing your memory completely would solve this problem of you walking in on me. Wouldn't it?" Fear washed over Sasuke.

" Sakura! Don't! No! No! I won't do it again! I promise just don't erase my memories! I want to remember please Sakura Please!" Now this was the day. An Uchiha apologizing. Sasuke Uchiha apologized. She wished she got it on tape.

_What a waste. _

" Fine, then what do you propose I do to you as punishment because this can not be settled with a slap and tickle. A 'oh just don't do it again.' Two years Sasuke you have to pay." He seemed to actually think about it.

All the thoughts going into his head was asking her to bite him. It was a terrible idea. He wanted to ask her to bite him. Give her his blood since he interrupted her meal. It was a good plan except that she was actually tempted to do it. If it wasn't for Itachi not two rooms away.

Besides that it was in poor taste to take blood from the little brother of the guy you wanted to....well...lets not go there any more. It was just in poor taste. Thus she refused the offer before he even suggested it.

" We will put this off until later." She said because Itachi had risen from the bed after recovering from the pleasure and obviously disappointment since he did not get a release. Such a bloody shame really.

She could be cruel to Sasuke and tell him she wanted to do his brother, but she was so not that cruel and plus why give him more a reason to hate Itachi anyway?

She stood from the bed and shook her head.

" Just sleep it off Sasuke." She said and then turned and went to the door. The command Sasuke did not want to follow but he found himself falling asleep anyway. Dang vampires and their powers over the human mind!

Sakura wondered why it had to be Itachi she was drawn to so much. Why did it have to be Itachi? Why not someone not related to one of her teammates or anyone she knew? That one blond Akatsuki was cute. She could live with him, why Itachi? What a bother this was turning out to be.

Maybe fate would give her another chance. She so did not want Itachi to be her destined mate. And there was the big bomb dropped in her mind. The thing she tried to forget, tried to erase from her mind. Tried to get out of her head. The thing the one who made her warned her about.

Finding the one human who your destined to be with. For a vampire the human they are to be with will be the one who's blood draws you, the one human who you can not live with out. The one person whom you can not, can not go with out. The one human who you could not resist.

Or in Sakura's cause. That one human was Itachi Uchiha. Akatsuki member. Going blind. Oh and elder brother of old teammate whom she use to love. Just peaches and cream this was turning out to be. How the heck was she going to deal with this?

Well first things first. Go see the guy she just bit three times in less then four minutes that was a good start. Second maybe explain what the heck was going on. Third step...probably ravish him.

Yep this was hell... and she liked it.

**XXX**

The hardest thing was walking back into the room to face the guy you just fed from with his blood all over your face, neck and mouth. Yeah that had to be the hardest thing. Though lucky for Sakura, Itachi could not see his own blood covering her mouth, neck, or face.

Bad thing was he was still looking at her. Thus still awkward. What the heck were you supposed to say in this situation?

" A vampire." Itachi said suddenly. She would have jumped but she had read his mind a second before he spoke.

" Indeed." She said hand on hip.

" I've been looking for you for a long time." Well that was sort of sweet she guessed. When did a guy ever chase her around that did want to kill her? Other then Naruto. He didn't really count. Well he did but not completely.

Did Itachi want to kill her? A quick scan in his mind said no he did not. He wanted to find out more though and possibly sleep with her. That was good. Odd for Itachi's character to think but good none the less for her at least. Easier to explain that he was her one destined mate when she was sleeping with him.

It would be easier to discuss then at least. Though she was a virgin and so was he now that she thought about it. She had read that from his mind the first time she drank from him. He had never had sexual contract before she bit him that first time. Never came. Sadly for him never had a wet dream. What sort of teenage life did this guy have.

Oh right...one where he killed his entire clan and then joined a evil organization. Right right, how silly of her to forget that. Of course it wasn't his fault he was being a ninja. A good little shinobi and following orders, of course he was blamed for all that and thus deemed a killer and a murder of his clan thus a rouge and missing nin of his own village. A village he had never betrayed. A village who had betrayed him. How tragic was that?

" Really? You should have forgotten me completely." She said finally in the silence of the room. God she hated awkward silences.

" Yet I did not." He said. His voice was really sexy. She shook her head. Now was not the time. Though Sasuke was asleep. She cursed herself repeatedly in her mind. What a bad person she was. Though not really. She had stopped drinking from him hadn't she? Thus saving both brothers the pain and embarrassment of having to feel / watch why your brother is getting off / watching your brother watch you get off. Yeah....she was such a good person.

" No you did not. Ask your questions and then explain why you are here." She said and walked to the bathroom to wash the blood off her face. Even if he could not see it she could feel it drying and thus getting cold and tacky and thus in need of washing off.

A waste of blood if you asked her, or any other vampire. But what had to be done had to be done. A waste or not.

" Why did you bite me in Mist?" First question asked.

" I was hungry." She said as she splashed water on her face and went to scrubbing. Blood was always harder to get off when it was on there a while.

" How did you remove the seal?" She sighed.

" How would anyone else remove it? I went into your mind and removed it. I figured it would make your life I don't know...easier?" She said with just a hint of sarcasm. She hated questions. Sasuke had asked her so many through out the time he knew she was a vampire, that she had threatened to castrate him if he asked one more question.

" I see." Simple reply it was as if the sarcasm did not work on those who did not give a crap. Indeed her perfect match.

" Is your...bite always orgasmic?" She blushed and looked back at him. He was looking in her direction but she knew he could only see a blob of color. Pink and black. Some cream of her skin.

" If I take blood long enough yes. I figured you did not want Sasuke to see that so I stopped. Was I wrong?" He actually blushed. Good lord. Uchiha Itachi blushed.** ( screw you if you complain that these guys are out of character it makes them interesting! And freaking amusing for me.)**

" No you were not wrong. I would have not have Sasuke see that. He is too young." Sakura raised an eye brow as she lowered the towel after drying her now clean face.

" Twenty is young I agree but not that young. I'm sure he has seen more then that in his twenty years." Again the blush. She found it interesting. She wanted to make him blush more. Who could seriously say they made Uchiha Itachi actually blush? The same one that could say she made Uchiha Sasuke blush.

" Well...." It seems Itachi was out of things to say on that subject so like a Uchiha he changed the subject. Of course she had only really known Sasuke so she was using him as the only other example of an Uchiha. Sad really.

" Why did you try to erase my memory?" Well for a genius that was a stupid question.

" Why else? Do you think I would just let someone walk around knowing vampires exist? Let alone that I was one? Do you think I'm suicidal?" He frowned at her.

" No." Simple reply. He was a complicated person and yet such simple replies and answers for him. How opposite he was on the inside of his mind.

" Why does Sasuke know your a vampire? Why did you not erase his mind?" Hum complicated answer.

" How do you know I did not do that while you were in here relearning how to breathe?" Again the blush. She smirked. This was a fun game.

" He didn't seem very shocked that you were taking blood. That you were taking it from me perhaps but not that you were at all, thus he knew you were a vampire before this." Well he was smart she gave him that.

" It seemed more convenient. This is a village for Shinobi. It is difficult to find food in a place where everyone is watching everyone. Thus if someone knew then they could help you." Thus complicated turned to easy.

" So you feed from my little brother too?" He seemed just a little disturbed at that thought and to her surprise, angry.

" Of course not. That is very bad taste. Why would I take blood from Sasuke? He is my old teammate and even if he wasn't he's your brother thus off limits." And it got complicated again.

" Why should it matter?" What a difficult man he was.

" I have fed from you before. Thus you are mine. Thus your siblings are off limits."

" Yours?" He asked. Yeah she figured he would stick to that part.

" Yes. When a vampire takes someones blood other vampires are not allowed to take blood from them. Thus mine." She said.

" Ah." He said.

" Is that a vampire rule? Rule book?" She couldn't tell if he was making a joke or serious. She was going with serious knowing his background.

" I don't know if there is a book or not to tell you the truth. I was told that by the woman who turned me into a vampire." It was easier to tell the truth then to lie.

" It would be interesting to know if there is a book. I would like to read it." He said simply.

" So would I. Then maybe I wouldn't have so many problems." She sighed and sat next to him. Suddenly very tired. Emotionally and even physically, odd enough. She got the emotional but she only felt physically exhausted if she was out of blood, or hadn't had some in a while. With blood in her she should be hoping around like a freaking bunny. Yet she felt tired.

" Problems?" He asked.

" Many of those. You see even though I won't take blood from Sasuke I do want to. It just allures me to know its forbidden to do so. Thus makes me want to more. Though I won't because I can't. Complicated really. I wanted to run from you because I want your blood like no other. Its confusing but enough said for now on that. I am taking blood from a Hyuuga and so hes mine too, and yet I can't stay here for too much longer." She rubbed a hand over her face.

" Because?" He asked. She had almost forgot he was here listening to her rant.

" I won't age. I am immortal. Won't die unless killed by my own. I have no chakra. I am a dead human and someone will notice. They are already wondering why I am so breath taking. Why I lure so many people by beauty. So many questions and they won't know the answer and they can not find it out, thus I have to leave soon before they come searching for the answerers." She said and felt a burst a anger from Itachi when she mentioned Neji.

Making Itachi Uchiha jealous. Making him blush. Making him moan. Making him hers. Oh yeah she was good. Almost too good.

" So why don't you leave?" Good question.

" I can't just leave Neji Hyuuga behind. Can't leave Sasuke. He won't let me leave with out me erasing his mind or taking him with me, though it would so serve him right after all the crap he put me through. Never mind that. There is really no reason for me here any more. Its better to just leave with out a hassle. Leave with out anyone knowing." She looked over at him. He was listening intently. A good man. Smart man.

" Then leave." Such a simply reply. Too bad life wasn't so simple.

" Not yet." Not simple in the least.

" Why not?" She smiled.

" Two people still need me after all. I can't leave when someone needs me." Sasuke needed her still. Neji needed her and she needed them. She needed this man on the bed. She needed Itachi to live. She needed Sasuke to stay sane. She needed Neji to feel human. She needed all three and it was either take them with her or stay here.

She would take them with her soon enough. She seriously couldn't stay any longer then a year. It had almost been a year. Plus Itachi couldn't stay here either. Criminal and all that.

It was perfect a criminal and a vampire. Both outcasts and both destined to be alone, yet end up together.

They had so many problems ahead of them. They still had to explain crap to Sasuke. How to tell your brother that you were forced to kill your family? How to tell him after all the years he hated you?

She guessed the same way you tell someone your dead and now a vampire.

Well maybe not exactly considering that had been while she was feeding from Neji. So yeah maybe not the same way but someway.

They had so many problems ahead of them. Sasuke, in the future Neji, then later on leaving the village with or with out Sasuke and Neji. Sakura explaining to Itachi that they were destined to be together. Sakura breaking this to Neji and Sasuke.

Possibly turning Itachi into a vampire. Hum...the future was not bright nor clear, but maybe it would be brighter or clearer. Maybe. Probably not.

_**End**_

**What a freaking sucky ending. Though when I was thinking up this idea I wasn't thinking about the ending or beginning I was thinking of the middle. So yeah sucky ending but who cares I liked the story. If you liked it review. If not then well okay then. Sorry you wasted your time reading this. **

**Sorry everyone is pretty much out of character though I found it fit the story. If Itachi was well Itachi and Sasuke Sasuke, and Sakura Sakura then this story would not flow so nicely. I like how this went. Well some what. I wished it ended better but oh well. I spent a month writing this and I'm freaking done with it. I realized that forty three pages is not a one shot Neither is a hundred and thirty one thousand words and counting. So yeah chapters it is. **

**This is my first real M rated fic. If you want to know why It's on my friend Sam's profile and not mine ask, other wise sorry for the inconvenience. Well enough chit chat later! Hope you liked it! **

**Kyo **


End file.
